Crossing Boundaries
by Hewylewis
Summary: Three humans are transported to Pride Rock to explore and study African wildlife. But when a war breaks out in the Pride Lands, it is up to the three explorers to save the pride. My first Fan Fiction. Please Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first Fan Fiction. I've had this idea in my head since 2003, and it's been driving me crazy ever since. I just wanted to see if you guys like it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lion King characters. the only ones who are mine are the human characters and Kovu and Kiara's daughter, Rosa. Enjoy!**

The year was 1877. London, England. The sun was shining as the birds flew over the water. Big Ben, the clock tower, chimed a beautiful melody as it struck ten o'clock a.m. A tall man wearing a muddy brown hat and coat, riding a horse was on his way to an appointment at The Royal British Exploration Society. His name was Josh Cody. He was thirty-two years old and was from American state of Texas. A few days ago, he received a letter from a man named Charles Burton asking him to come to London for a special assignment.

He soon approached the building and dismounted his horse. He looked in awe at the huge structure. Then, he tied up his horse and walked inside. As soon as he entered, a man dressed in a suit, who appeared to be the butler, approached him.

"May I help you?" The butler asked, giving Josh a strange and curious look.

"Um, I'm here to see Charles Burton, the chairman," said Josh as he took off his hat. "He sent me a letter saying he wanted to see me. Is he in?"

"Oh yes, follow me," the butler said as he started to walk towards the end of the hall. At the end was a huge decorated doorway. He opened the doors to find a tall man dressed like a highly decorated officer smoking his pipe. The room was decorated in animal trophies from top to bottom. "Joshua Cody from America here to see you, Master Burton."

"Thank you, Leonardo," Burton said. "Now leave us to our business, please." The butler nodded and left the room. Burton got up out of his chair and slowly walked towards Joshua with a smile on his face. "Welcome, Mr. Cody. Want a drink?"

"No thank you, I'm trying to cut down on wine," Josh said. he walked around the room, staring at the trophies. He was a little uncomfortable with all the blank faces of the animals staring back at him. Josh slowly sat down into a chair. "What was it that I had to leave the United States for?"

Burton smirked at him. "Have you ever had any experience with wild animals, Mr. Cody?" He then sat down at his desk.

Josh was puzzled for a bit. "Uh, I did have an experience with a puma once. The beast tried to eat my cattle. Plus, there are coyotes to deal with."

Burton raised an eyebrow. "How would you like to go to Africa?"

"Africa, sir?" Josh asked as he gave Burton a curious look. "Why?"

"Because we would like to colonize it," said Burton at last. "You see, our nation is becoming quite over populated. We need a new country that hasn't been explored by the outside world in years, and that's challenging with all the different wildlife out there. We do have a few colonies in the equatorial region, but nothing as big as London. Do we understand each other?"

"Hmm, colonizing the Dark Continent. Sounds exciting," said Josh as he smiled at Burton with enthusiasm.

"I like your enthusiasm," said Burton. "We're sending you and two others to study the wildlife and surroundings. Your orders are to report everything in a notebook and send it back to me in six months time, so we know if it's safe to colonize."

"Yes sir," said Josh. "Who are the two other people going with me, sir?"

Burton reached into a drawer in his desk, and pulled out two photographs. "I'm glad you asked," he said with a smile. He then gave Josh a photograph of a Chinese man. "This is Chen Ling, he's an expert in biology, nature, and the martial arts; in case you run into some trouble."

"He sounds brave enough to me," said Josh as he put down the photo of Chen. He was then given another photograph. This one was of an African American.

"And this is Denzel Baker. He works at the Central Park Menagerie in New York, so he knows a few things on what you're going to encounter." Burton took back the photos and gave Josh a ticket. "Your train leaves at twelve o'clock, tomorrow. It will take you to the boat docks. Then you are to take a ship to France, then another train which will take you to the French docks. From there, another boat will take you to the curving point in Africa." He smoked his pipe again. "When you land there, you will travel to the Kenya border by horseback, and conduct your research."

"Alright." Josh quietly said as he wiped his eyes.

Burton got up out from his chair. "You are to be given books, food, water, camping supplies, guns, and horses for your expedition. Are there any questions?"

"No, sir. Thank you, sir." Josh gladly shook hands with Burton and left the room with the doors closing behind him.


	2. Getting to know each other

"All aboard!" the conductor shouted as the train slowly started to move. Steam shot out from its sides, and the whistle blew three times. Josh was aboard the second coach of the train in first class. He watched out of his window as the train started to go faster and faster.

It had been ten minutes since his train left the station, and Josh was relaxing on a red felt couch as he was looking out his window seeing the sites pass before his eyes. The houses, the fields were all so beautiful as the train passed by them.

Just then, someone walked into the coach. He was a tall Chinese man with long black hair reaching down past his neck. He was wearing a black coat and a gray bowler's hat on his head. He was also carrying a small suitcase with Chinese writing painted onto the side. He slowly walked further into the room. "Are you Joshua Cody?" he asked politely.

"Yes, yes I am," Josh said with a smile.

"Chen Ling, at your service," he said as he reached his hand out to Josh. Josh shook his hand, and Chen sat down on the couch across from Josh's. He pulled out his hair and started to braid it. "So, are you excited about going to Africa?"

"You bet I am," Josh said with another smile. "What about you?"

"I am very excited", Chen said finishing up his hair. "I went to India once, and I heard that the elephants in Africa are larger than the ones there."

"Yes, much larger", said a man who just entered the coach. He was an African American with short black hair with small side burns running down his cheeks. He was wearing slack pants, an overall jacket, and a derby hat. "I'm guessing you two are Joshua Cody and Chen Ling, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, my good man", Josh said getting up to meet him. "And you must be Denzel Baker".

"Yes I am," said Denzel. He sat down right next to Josh. "Is this your first time going to Africa?"

Josh smiled. "Yes. This was also my first trip to England. A short visit, but still pleasant."

"I can't wait to get there. This will be an opportune moment for me to conduct my research on the hunting habits of lions. Why are you going?"

Josh leaned back in his seat. "Well, I was asked if I had any experience with wild animals. I guess I'm your body guard or something."

Chen laughed. "Trust me, I can handle myself. But thank you anyway."

Josh chuckled. "Your welcome." He then smiled. "You know, I like you fellas. So how about we drink in honor of the occasion?"

"Sure," said Denzel.

"Alright," replied Chen.

Josh then reached up and pulled a long poll that made a ring. A few minutes later, a butler arrived.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" said the butler.

"Yes, Jules," Josh said. "Bring us a cart of the finest champagne money can buy". He then slipped the butler a £30 bill into his jacket pocket.

"Oh, yes sir," the butler said smiling, and left the coach. A few minutes later, he came back, wheeling a huge cart of ice with a champagne bottle and three glasses in it. "Here you go, gentlemen," said the butler, and then left the room.

Josh, Chen, and Denzel each picked up a glass and poured champagne into them. "To Africa," said Josh, raising his glass.

"To adventure," said Denzel, raising his glass.

"And to a friendship between the three of us," said Chen, raising his glass.

"Here, here!" they shouted and clinked their glasses together. For their adventure had just begun.


	3. Arrival in Africa

Three days had passed, and after they had taken the train, they took a steam boat to France. After that, they took another train that ran all the way across France. A few days later, they took another steam boat, only this time it was headed for Africa.

Days turned into weeks. In that time, Josh learned how to speak Chinese, thanks to Chen. But sometimes he just stared out into the water, waiting to see Africa in all its glory. That's all he had been doing since he got on the boat, but all he could see was just water, clouds, and some fish.

One day, Chen walked up to him. "Still waiting to see it?" He asked with a smile. "Why don't you take a break and get something to eat from the kitchen?"

"I'm not hungry," Josh said turning to Chen. "I'm too excited about getting there, and wrestle a pack of lions, or ride an elephant, or something."

"I know, but you've been waiting here for weeks now."

Just then, the two turned around to see Denzel walking up to them with a bowl of soup in his hands. "Here, why don't you have some soup," Denzel said handing the soup to Josh. Josh took it from him and started to sip at it. "You need to eat something."

"Oh… alright," he said lazily. "I am a little hungry anyway."

"You're welcome," Denzel said with a smile.

"Land Ho!" A crewman shouted, cupping his hands in front of his mouth.

Josh spat out his soup and ran towards the mizzen mast. He looked up at the crewman on the mizzen mast and shouted, "Where?"

"Off the starboard bow!" The crewman shouted back to him.

Josh and the others quickly ran to the bow and there it was… Africa. The land was covered in large green trees, and seagulls filled the sky. It was a beautiful site to look at. their eyes didn't even blink.

"Look at it," Josh said in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"It truly is, Josh", said Denzel as a tear rolled down the left side of his face. "Let's go ashore shall we?"

"Yes, let's," said Chen as he grinned.

--------------------

Twenty minutes later, they got their supplies and their horses ready to go ashore. Each horse had to be loaded onto a different life boat; otherwise the boat would break and sink. The three men were the last ones to go ashore on a life boat. The captain of the steam ship rowed them to the shore. The three men got out of the boat and stretched their legs.

"We'll meet you here to pick you up in six months time, monsieur," said the captain waiting in the life boat. "I hope you three have a map."

"Don't worry, we do," said Chen as he wiped the sweat from off of his face. "See you in six months, captain."

The captain waved his hand goodbye and started rowing back to the ship. Josh got his map from out of his pocket and started to study it.

"Alright, if we start riding now, we should get to Kenya in about four weeks," said Josh. Then he rolled up his map, and started packing his supplies onto his horse. Chen and Denzel did the same. Then they mounted their horses and started off into the jungle. Who knew what dangers awaited them, or what sites they would see? The only thing they did know was that their adventure would be one that they would never forget.


	4. Encounter with the Zulu

That night, the explorers made camp in a clear part of the jungle. They also tied their horses to a tree branch, so they wouldn't wander off. Chen found some wood to make a fire and Denzel put rocks around the camp to keep any animals out.

"That should do it," said Denzel as he placed the last rock. "No animal is going to eat our food." Suddenly, he heard something that sounded like it was coming from inside the camp. He ran to his pack to find a warthog had gotten into it and was eating his food. "What the- How did you get in here? Go on! Shoo, shoo!"

The warthog snorted and jumped over the fence, leaving Denzel a mess to clean up and barely any food left.

"Aw man," he said. "Stupid pig ate almost all of my food. I can't stand this jungle!"

"Funny," chuckled Chen. "I thought you were excited to come to Africa. Now you insult it's creatures?"

"Well it ate half of my food!"

"Don't worry, I got you covered". Denzel turned to see Josh with an armful of eggs that he had found. "Sunny side up or scrambled?"

"How do you know if those eggs have babies in them or not?" asked Denzel. Josh put two eggs down onto a rock and spun them.

The eggs spun faster and faster until Josh put his fingers on them. Then he took them off, but they were still spinning, only slower. "That's how you can tell," said Josh. "If it had a baby in it, it would've stopped right when I took my finger off."

"Whoa, who taught you that?" asked Denzel.

"My pop did when I was a toddler, back in Texas."

Denzel nodded. "Wow."

Josh cooked the eggs and ate some. Denzel had some, too; as well as Chen. An hour later, they were stuffed and tired.

"Let's turn in," said Chen. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Agreed," said Denzel. "Good night." Then they went into their tents and fell asleep.

--------------------

The next morning, they packed up their horses and started off again, traveling for a few days. it was early morning when finally, they reached the end of the jungle. The rest was the Savannah, as far as the eye could see. The sun was beginning to rise; it looked like a giant orange being fished out of the ground. The three were amazed to see such an amazing site.

Denzel shed a tear. "My ancestors must have gotten up really early just to see this," he said

"It's much bigger than when I last saw it in China," said Chen in amazement. But soon, the men had to start walking again.

--------------------

They walked and walked for days, the only time they had to stop was to sleep, eat, and sketch the area around them. Chen managed to make himself a Chinese straw hat he made out of Savannah grass to keep the sun out of his eyes.

--------------------

One day, while they were walking their horses across a river, Josh spotted something up ahead. "Look!" he cried. The others turned to see what it was. They saw what appeared to be smoke coming from behind some trees. it didn't look like a forest fire, but a campfire.  
"Maybe someone can help us," said Josh as he was still trying to pull his horse across the river.

"Let's go," said Chen.

They mounted their horses and told them to giddy up. the horses walked across the river and reached the area where the smoke was coming from. It was a tribe of Zulu people who had built a village near the river. The people were dressed in red tattered cloth and had long earrings on their ears. The villagers stopped what they were doing and stared at the three in a mixture of wonder and fear.

"They look happy to see us," Josh said sarcastically. They dismounted their horses and walked them into the village.

Suddenly, five warriors surrounded them, and pointing their spears at them.

Josh pushed away a spear to try to speak to one of the warriors. "I know you might not understand what we're saying, but I can assure you that we mean no harm," Josh said to one of the warriors.

The warriors slowly lowered their spears, and let the three continue to walk. Then, a tall man who appeared to be the chief walked out of his house and greeted the three with a kind look on his face. he was dressed in a dark red cloth, feathers in his hair, and tattoos on his face. "What to you want?" he asked.

"Oh, you speak English?" asked Josh.

"If that is what you call your language then yes, I do. I am Lebo, the chief of this tribe. How may I help you three?"

"We need somewhere to stay for a few months," said Denzel. "We were hoping you would help us."

Lebo was looking curiously at Josh's horse. He then smiled, "What a strange, magnificent animal you possess," he said.

"Oh, you like him?" asked Josh. "He's called a horse. Anyway, about you helping us?"

Lebo hung is head in regret. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?" asked Chen. He scratched his head in wonder.

"It is because of my people," continued the chief. "Many moons ago, white men came into our village and took many of them away; we never saw them again."

Josh then realized what Lebo was talking about. "Slave traders," he said quietly to himself.

"Since then, my people don't trust white men like you. I can see the good in you, but I'm afraid my people can't. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Lebo," said Josh. "We understand." The men turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" cried Lebo. "I think there may be someone who could help you."

"Who?" asked Denzel.

"A few miles from here, only half a day's journey, there is a place called Pride Rock. The king and queen there are kind, and understanding. Maybe they could give you a place to stay."

"Okay," Josh said smiling. "What are their names?"

Lebo took a long pause, until he said their names, "Simba and Nala."

"Thank you," said Josh. He took his supplies off of his horse and packed them on his back. "You can keep the horses; we'll be traveling on foot."

"What?" Chen asked. "Why?"

"He told us where to go; I'm just returning the favor with a gift. It's common courtesy."

Chen nodded. "Oh."

Josh, Chen, and Denzel packed their supplies on their backs and left the village for Pride Rock.


	5. Discovery of Pride Rock

It was early afternoon, a few hours since the three men left the Zulu village for Pride Rock. They were getting exhausted.

"You just had to leave the horses behind," asked Denzel. "We could've been there by now."

"The chief was nice enough to tell us where to go," answered Josh. "I thought we'd give him something in return. Besides, I think we need the exercise."

"I wonder what this king Simba looks like," said Chen.

"Maybe he's a tall muscular warrior with tattoos all over his body," said Josh. "Yeah, and a giant crown made of feathers and flowers."

"He might as well be strong and muscular," said Denzel. "The name Simba in Swahili means Lion."

"What does queen Nala's name mean?" asked Josh.

"It means Gift."

"Oh."

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Chen.

"Probably about two miles," said Josh, looking at his map.

"Well I don't know about you fellas, but I can't walk another mile," Denzel complained. "My feet are killing me!"

Josh spotted a huge banyan tree just ahead of them. "We'll rest at that tree for a while, and then we'll walk for another mile," he said.

The others agreed, and walked to the tree. Then they took off their gear, and sat down under its shade. They watched as a herd of antelope ate at the tall savannah grass, and a rhinoceros that was scrapping its horns against a small tree. There was also a giant mountain in the background behind them.

"I've never seen animals like these up close and without cages," said Josh. "I wonder what that mountain is back there."

"That's Mt. Kilimanjaro," explained Denzel. "It used to be a volcano, now it's dormant."

"Whoa, a volcano? Amazing." Just then, Josh his hat being lifted off his head. He felt his head, his hat was gone. He then turned to Chen on his left. "Alright Chen, give me back my hat."

"I don't have your hat," said Chen. " What are you talking about?"

"Quit playing around Chen, give me back my.." suddenly, Josh's hat landed back onto his head. "Hat?"

"Told you I didn't take it."

"Don't look at me," said Denzel.

"Alright, then who did?" Josh asked.

Suddenly, a strange creature pounced onto the ground from the tree top. it looked like a large gray haired monkey with blue cheeks, and what looked like a white beard. It was holding a long stick with large fruits tied at the top. the creature looked at the three with a smile.

" So, you're the little hat thief huh?" asked Josh. "Thanks for giving it back."

"What is it, a baboon?" asked Chen.

"It's a mandrill," answered Denzel. "I have one back at Central Park."

The mandrill stepped closer to them. It sniffed them curiously.

"Wow, he's amazi-" the mandrill then smacked Chen on the noggin with his stick. "Ouch!"

"I think he likes you, Chen," said Josh laughing. Then, he reached into his pack and picked out a large fruit. He offered it to the mandrill. "Here. Go on, take it."

The mandrill sniffed the fruit, and took it out of Josh's hand, and started eating it. After it was done eating, the mandrill took his stick, and waved it over the three. The guys didn't have a clue what was going on. Then the mandrill picked up a hand full of sand, and blew it into their faces. They coughed and sneezed. But when the sand cleared, the mandrill was gone.

"Where did he go?" wondered Josh, still coughing out sand. He looked around the tree, and then saw something that took his breath away. "Hey fellas, look over here!"

The others ran towards Josh, and they also saw what it was. It was a giant structure made out of two rocks. One rock was jutting upwards, and the other was jutting outwards. It was Pride Rock.

"Whoa," said Denzel. "I think this is it."

"It looks like it's only a mile away," said Chen. "Let's make camp, and continue on tomorrow."

"Agreed," said Josh.

--------------------

It was getting dark. The explorers found a nice spot near an acacia tree and made camp. Josh cut down a large poll like branch.

"What's that for?" asked Denzel.

Josh pulled out three pieces of cloth and tied them to the branch. He then stood the branch up and jammed it into the ground. The three pieces of cloth were the flags of England, The United States, and China. "I claim this land in the name of England, America, and China," he said. Then he and the others saluted to the flags with pride. "Let's finish making camp."

--------------------

Later that night, they finished making their tents and went to bed. But in the trees, something was watching them. It was the mandrill from earlier that afternoon. "Oh, won't they be surprised when they wake up tomorrow," it said. Then it vanished from the tree tops.


	6. Meeting King Simba

The next morning, Josh slowly got out of his tent and yawned. The sun showed that it was about eleven o' clock a.m. Josh cracked his back, and got dressed. He dressed in a tasseled brown jacket, baggy slack pants, black leather gloves, and his black hat.

Denzel was at the camp fire cooking ostrich egg omelets. "Morning Josh," he said. "Want an omelet?"

"Sure," Josh said. "I'm starving. Hey, where's Chen?"

"He left early. He said he was going to sketch some of the scenery and wildlife."

--------------------

Meanwhile, Chen was walking through the savannah with his sketch book in his hands. He was also wearing his straw hat on his head. He walked through the savannah grass, then suddenly stopped in awe.

Right in front of him was a beautiful female antelope. Chen's knees were shaking. "Oh my goodness," he said. "Don't move. I wanna sketch you." The antelope stared at Chen curiously as he opened up his sketch book and began to sketch. The antelope stood perfectly still without even making a move. Suddenly, it's ears perked and ran away. "Odd, I didn't even make a sound." Chen scratched his head. "Oh well, at least I got a good sketch of her."

As Chen was closing up his sketch book, he saw something in the grass. It slowly crept through the grass. It was a lioness. Chen's eyes widened and started to slowly step backwards. Suddenly, the lioness ran at him at full force. Luckily Chen flipped through the air before the lioness ever tried to touch him. Then he landed and started to run for his life. The lioness quickly started after him.

--------------------

Meanwhile, back at camp, Denzel and Josh heard Chen's cry for help, grabbed their rifles, and hurried out to find him. Denzel ran so fast, he went ten feet in front of Josh. Denzel ran and ran when suddenly, Chen crashed into him. "Dang Chen," said Denzel. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's gonna kill me!" shouted Chen.

Denzel looked behind Chen, and saw the lioness coming closer, and closer. "Come on, Chen. We've gotta run for it!"

Suddenly the lioness pounced. Denzel and Chen screamed their lungs out when out of the blue, Josh pounced onto the lioness. Josh and the lioness fought like crazy until Josh grabbed the lioness in a headlock. "Don't worry," he said. "I got her pinned."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Chen.

"Give me some rope so I can make a muzzle for her!" Suddenly, the lioness wriggled out of Josh's grip, and pinned him to the ground. "Uh oh."

"Please," begged Chan. "Don't eat him. Please!"

Surprisingly, the lioness stepped off Josh and looked at him curiously. Chen and Denzel were speechless.

"Whoa," said Denzel. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Chen answered.

"Can you understand us?" Josh asked the lioness. The lioness's ears perked, then she nodded her head. Josh smiled. "Yeah. She understands us!"

"Amazing," Denzel said scratching his head.

"So what?" asked Chen. "All she did was shake her head."

"What are you man things doing walking around out here where you could seriously get in trouble?" asked the lioness.

Josh and the others' eyes widened. _'How could this be?'_ thought Josh _'How could a lioness be talking us,' _

The lioness tilted her head. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as she tilted her eyebrow. "You act like you've never seen a lioness before."

"This can't be possible," said Denzel. "Lions can't talk."

"Well, this one can," said Josh.

The lioness grinned, "Words taken right out of my mouth."

"What's your name?"

"Tyneequa. Nice to meet you."

Chen grabbed Josh's shoulder. "What are you doing Josh?" He asked. "You're talking to a lioness."

"Yeah," said Josh. "I know. And she's very polite."

"But she tried to eat me!"

"Hey, a lion's gotta eat and a man's gotta run," said Tyneequa. "Sorry if I scared ya."

Josh smiled, "No harm done. Umm...you wouldn't haven't to know how we can meet someone do you?"

"That depends, who are you looking for?"

"We're looking for... king Simba and queen Nala."

Tyneequa jumped back in surprise. "Oh hey! I know them. I'll take you there."

"Great," said Denzel. "Just let us pack up our things."

Josh and the others walked back to camp, packed it all up, and followed Tyneequa.

--------------------

They had just reached Pride Rock when another lioness watched them from a rock. Tyneequa stepped forward. "Is the king and queen around?" She asked.

"Yes they are," said the lioness. She then noticed Josh, Chen and Denzel. "What are they?"

"They're man-things. They're here to speak to Simba and Nala."

The lioness nodded and roared out, calling them. Josh and the others waited with anticipation. Just then two lions, a male and female walked out of the cave on Pride Rock. They were Simba and Nala.

Josh and the others were a little surprised to see that Simba was a lion. Not only that, he looked fierce.

Josh approached towards the rock. "Umm...are you king Simba?" He asked.

"Yes I am," said the lion as he narrowed his eyes sternly. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Josh whispered to the others, "Kneel."

So they bowed before Simba. "My name is Joshua Cody, from the United States of America."

Simba didn't say anything.

"And my name is Chen Ling, of the celestial realm of China," said Chen.

"My name's Denzel Baker," said Denzel. "I am also from the United States."

"I don't know either of those places," said Simba. "It's obvious that you're not from around here. Tell me, what brings you to Pride Rock?"

"We humbly ask to join your pride," said Josh.

"Uh… yes," said Chen. "Your majesty, we've traveled many miles looking for a place to stay for a few months. We ask for your permission to stay with you until it is our time to leave."

Simba stared at them curiously. "I'm well aware that I'm about to allow strangers to come into our home and land but seeing as how you need a place to stay, you may stay here," said Simba. "For now, I preserve your judgment." Then, he walked away into his den.


	7. A matter of trust

The lioness that was standing next to Simba, walked up to the explorers. Josh bent down to see her. "You must be the beautiful Queen Nala," he said politely.

She tilted her ears and said, "That'll be me. How do you do?"

Josh then picked up her right paw. "It is an honor to meet you, your highness." Then he smiled and kissed it.

Nala giggled and pulled her paw away. "Oh, you don't have to be so formal," she said. "Just call me Nala."

"All right, Nala," said Denzel as he stepped forward.

"So where will we be staying?" asked Chen.

Nala smiled. "Why with us in the den of course," she said.

Chen began to look nervous. "A den… with a hundred hungry lions?"

"Don't worry; they won't eat you if that's what you're thinking. They know you're with us."

"Alright," said Josh.

All day, Josh and his friends met other lions like Nala's daughter Kiara, and her mate Kovu with their daughter, Rosa.

--------------------

Later that evening, nightfall covered the Pridelands. Josh and the others were ready for bed. They were just about to enter the den when Simba ran up in front and gave them a low growl. Then he slowly walked into the den. Nala followed him, but Josh stopped her.

"Did we do something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said. "He just doesn't trust strangers."

"Oh," said Denzel. "Do you trust us?"

Nala nodded. "I don't think you're bad." Nala walked them into the cave, when Simba walked up to them.

Chen stepped forward and bowed. "Forgive us your majesty," he said. "You're queen said we could sleep in here."

Simba growled at Nala. "Why did you let them in here!" He roared. "You know I don't trust them!"

But it's cold outside," she said. "They could get sick or worse! And it's warm in here, why can't they stay!"

"Because I already TOLD you! I don't trust them!"

"But they're not bad! They didn't do anything to us! If they were going to do something, they would've done it a long time ago, Simba!"

Simba just snorted. Then, Josh walked up to him and pulled out his rifle. "You don't trust us because of this?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not!" he snarled. "Do you really expect me to trust someone who walks on two legs and carries a weapon like that?"

"Simba!" Nala said and growled at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Fine," said Josh. Then he put the rifle on his leg and quickly snapped it in two. "We will never use these."

Nala turned to Josh then turned to Simba. Simba raised an eyebrow, then walked deeper into the den. Nala turned to Josh and the others. "Don't worry," she calmly said. "He's just a little...tense. He'll come around, I'm sure."

"Alright, Nala," said Chen as he gave her a little grin.

"Well," said Josh. "It's getting late. Where in the den do we sleep?"

"Anywhere you want," Nala said. "It's all right with me."

Josh and the others bowed to her. "Thank you, your highness," said Denzel.

Nala grinned and walked to her sleeping spot. Josh and the others found a spot near where Kiara and Kovu were resting. Chen walked up to Kiara. "Excuse me," he asked. "Could you two please scoot over?"

Kiara nodded. "Certainly," she said with a grin. She then bumped Kovu on the shoulder. "Move it!"

"Owww!" said Kovu. "Hey, what the-"

"These three would like to sleep here. Move it!"

Kovu sighed, rolled his eyes, and moved over. Josh, Chen and Denzel rested down next to them.

--------------------

An hour passed, and Josh wasn't getting much sleep. Kiara next to him was snoring up a storm. Josh took off his hat and put it over her mouth. "Quit snoring," said Josh.

Kiara woke up with a yawn. "I was snoring?" she asked.

"Like a roaring lion."

"Oh. Sorry"

Just then, a lioness cub pounced onto Josh's lap. It was Rosa. "Oof," said Josh. "What the- Rosa? What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep," she said, frowning.

"Hmm. Why don't you sleep in my blanket? It ought to get you some sleep."

"Ooh, blanket?" Rosa tilted her head. "What's a blanket?"

Josh took out his pack he was using as a pillow and pulled out his blanket. He then wrapped it around Rosa's body. "That any better?" he asked.

Rosa purred, "This feels nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie," Josh said smiling. Then Rosa snuggled Josh, and fell asleep in his lap. Josh turned to Kiara. "Your daughter is so sweet."

"Thank you," smiled Kiara. "She is isn't she?"

"Yup. Goodnight princess"

"Goodnight."

Then Josh curled up and slowly fell asleep.


	8. Story of the outside world

It wasn't the soft breeze that awakened Josh the next morning, but it was Kiara's daughter playfully tugging on his ear. "Alright, I'm up I'm up, will you stop that please?" Josh said, patting the girl cub on her head as she settled down. Josh looked up to see Denzel and Chen, walking in from the outside of the cave. "Where have you all been? Did I sleep that late?"

"It's not too late, though I am sure that a storm is coming; I can feel it," Denzel said as he sat down on the ground followed by Chen.

"Oh man," Rosa whined, "That means mom won't let me go out and play."

"We'll have to stay in here all day?" Chen inquired as he looked up to see Simba standing in front of him.

"Yes," came Simba's short reply. Sure enough less than a half an hour later, the skies opened up a torrential rainfall over the earth. From where she stood, Rosa looked out at the fast falling water and sighed.

"I don't like the rain," she said as Josh walked up to her.

"Well," Josh began, "want me to tell you a story?"

At this suggestion Rosa's eyes lit up and Josh smiled down at the tiny lioness cub, "Alright, will you tell us about the outside world?"

"The outside world?" Josh asked, as he signaled for Denzel and Chen to come over to where he was standing. "Sure, but first, can we move back in the cave so we don't get wet?"

Rosa nodded as she ran back, and Denzel, Chen, and Josh followed her, watching her talk to her parents.

"They said they are going to tell us about the outside world," Rosa said as the three men sat down, and a crowd of lions and lionesses began to gather around them.

"They are such beautiful creatures," Chen whispered as a hush fell over the assembled crowd. The only thing that was heard was the splatter of rain as it fell from the sky.

"What are you, anyway?" Rosa inquired, as Kiara gave a look to her child;

"We are humans," Josh replied to Rosa's question.

The young cub giggled, "You look like Rafiki, well you kind of do."

"What else about this outside world," Nala inquired as Josh gazed at her sitting next to king Simba.

"Well," Josh began, "the streets are filled with carriages, and there are bridges over the rivers…"

"The only word I understood was rivers," Kovu mumbled, however Chen overheard the young lion.

" A street is a long path that goes in many directions, a carriage is a cart that has wheels and it takes you places instead of walking, and a bridge is a flat piece of wood that lies over the river", Chen explained.

Satisfied with this explanation, the lions nodded in understanding as Kiara spoke up from the crowd, "Are there many more of you humans, do you live in a pride?"

"There are many of us," Denzel said, "we have females and children; or cubs as you call them. We do not live in prides."

A moment of silence fell over all in attendance as the three men gazed around them. However they were surprised when Simba raised his eyes in order to look at them, "how would you solve wars, or disputes?"

Denzel and Chen listened to Josh as he talked about England's parliament, and how leaders of the fighting peoples would come together and try to work out peace treaties.

It was around midday, and the rain hadn't stopped falling outside of the den. The three explorers sat in the cavern, listening to Kiara tell the story of how Kovu and she had met.

"Well," Simba yawned, "it's almost evening, how about we turn in early?"

"Sure," Josh said as the three men settled in and talked until they fell asleep.


	9. Out on the hunt

The next morning, Josh woke up with the sun's rays touching his face. His eyes opened to find Chen and Denzel standing in front of him. They were carrying what appeared to be spears.

"Good morning," said Chen smiling.

"Morning," was Josh's reply after he got up onto his feet. "I'm hungry."

"We're going hunting with Kiara and Kovu, wanna come?"

"I don't know, I broke my rifle in two remember?"

Denzel tossed a spear at him. "Here," he said. "We made it for you."

Josh laughed and gave his thanks. He looked around the den then asked, "where are they anyway?"

"They're outside waiting for us."

Josh then put on his trench coat and black hat then went outside with the others. Kiara and kovu were standing in front of the entrance. Josh approached them. "We're ready," he said smiling.

"Alrighty then," said Kovu as he grinned. "Let the master show you how it's done!"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Aren't you forgetting someone," she asked.

Kovu snorted. "No. Who?"

"Me!"

Then Kiara smacked him across the head and ran ahead of him towards the grasslands. Josh laughed his head off at the sight. Kovu grinned. "Fine, whatever you say then miss queen of the universe!" he said sarcastically.

Kiara laughed, "All hail the great Kiara!"

Kovu rolled his eyes. Josh walked up to him. "That makes you king," he said smiling.

Chen waved his hands in the air. "All hail the king and queen of the universe," he shouted.

Kovu smiled and said, "Thank you very much." Then they ran towards the grasslands and cought up with Kiara.

--------------------

Minutes later, Josh spotted some antelope eating at a clear part of the savannah. "Do your stuff… master," said Josh as he gave Kovu a slight chuckle. Then, Kovu and Kiara crouched low into the tall grass and made their move quietly as they approached the antelope herd. Josh felt a slight tingle going through his nose. He reared back slowly, and then gave out an enormous sneeze. One antelope looked around for the source of the sound, then spotted the humans and the lions. It "mooed" and turned around, the others followed it.

Kiara gasped and started after the heard with Kovu right behind her.

Denzel ran up next to them. "I'll get them," he shouted, then threw his spear into the air.

Meanwhile two animals, a meerkat and a warthog were eating grubs right when the antelope herd was running towards them. The two animals screamed their heads off then ducked under the tall grass to try to avoid the antelope herd's stomping. The antelope herd finally passed on over them. All of a sudden, Kovu jumped into the air and landed right in front of the two animals like he was about to pounce. "What the- what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh Kovu!" shouted the meerkat. "Thank goodness it's you!" Then the meerkat ran over and hugged Kovu. "We would've been killed if you hadn't have come along!"

Just then, the spear that denzel threw landed in-between the legs of the warthog. "Close one," he said. "That stick almost hit me."

Kiara ran up in front of the meerkat. "Timon, Pumba, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Timon gave her a nervous grin, "Uh...We're just eating grubs. And we were looking for a good spot for grub digging, too!"

Josh and the others ran up and looked at Timon and Pumbaa. "Oh boy, breakfast!" Chen shouted.

"I call pork chops." said Josh.

Kovu ran up in front of Josh. "No, don't kill them," he said.

"Yeah," said Kiara. "They're friends of ours. Sometimes dad sends them out to baby-sit me." She gave them a sneaky smirk.

Timon laughed. "Hey look, this time he didn't send us to look after ya's. We're not here to baby-sit you for once."

"Who are you two?" asked Denzel.

"My name is Timon, and that big hunka-stinkin' hog over there is Pumbaa!"

"Hey!" Pumbaa shouted. He gave Timon an upset look.

"It's the hard truth Pumbaa, live with it!"

Josh stepped forward. "I'm Josh," he said. "And these are my friends, Denzel and Chen. We're humans." He then smiled.

"You look like monkeys," Timon said.

Chen frowned, feeling insulted. He then said, "well you look like a weasel!"

Timon's mouth dropped. "What," he shouted as he jumped up and down furiously. "How dare you compare me to such a low life? I OUGHTA!" Pumbaa grabbed Timon by the tail to make sure he didn't hurt Chen.

Chen positioned himself into a martial arts stance and made fighting sounds. "Be careful," he said. "I know Kung Fu!"

Timon tried to free himself from Pumbaa's teeth shouting, "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"It's not nice to fight people Timon," said Pumbaa, muffled by Timon's tail in his teeth.

Josh stepped in and broke up the fight. "Knock it off you two," he said. Just then, he saw something in the distance. It was a black area that was covered in bones. Josh raised an eye brow. "Hey, what's that dark area over there, Kovu.

Kovu looked at the area with Josh. "That's the Elephant Graveyard," he replied.

"A what?" asked Chen as he scratched his head in wonder.

Denzel walked up to them. "It's a place where old and weak elephants go to die," he explained. Then chen had a creeped out look on his face. Josh just gave him an almost about to laugh look.

"You're scared right?" asked Timon. "Ha! I bet you a million worms that you're scared." Then he pranced around, acting like a chicken. "Bwak bawk! Ha ha ha ha."

"I'm surprised you even know what a chicken is," laughed Josh.

"Come on, I dare ya."

"Ok."

"Are you sure about this Josh?" asked Denzel.

"Sure I am. Besides if anything tries to harm us, I got these." Josh pulled back his trench coat and revealed two pistols attached to his belt.

"All right, I'm coming."

"Me too," said Chen. Then they started walking towards the graveyard. Timon's jaw dropped in surprise. He didn't think they would actually go. He, Pumbaa and the lions watched them as the headed for the graveyard. They hoped they would come back alive.


	10. The Elephant Graveyard

It was dark, clammy, and miserable inside the Elephant Graveyard. The three explorers didn't feel very comfortable walking around in there. Fog covered most of the area. Flesh was either gone, or still rotting off the bones of all the deceased elephants lying around. Josh had a nervous look to his face. "Timon was right," he said. "This place sure is creepy."

"Booogabogabogabogaboga!" shouted Chen as he jumped out in front of Josh with a small skull on his hand.

Denzel screamed his head off and held his heart to his hand as if he was about to have a heart attack. "Dang Chen," he said. "What were you thinking?"

Chen started to use the skull like a puppet. "Don't blame me," he said. "I'm dead from the neck up. Hehehehehe!"

Josh had a disgusted look on his face. "Chen, that's disgusting!" Josh shouted. "Throw it away. Eeww!"

With that, Chen threw away the skull. "Sorry, guys. I was just trying to have some fun."

"Oh yeah," said Denzel sarcastically. "Playing with a rotted skull is fu. Yeah, right."

They continued walking. The smell of the rotting flesh was incredibly awful. Josh suddenly stopped. Something didn't feel right to him. He signaled for the others to stop. "Shhhhhh," he said. "Be very quiet."

"Why?" Denzel asked quietly.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think we're being followed."

"By what?"

Suddenly, the explorers were knocked onto the ground so hard, it felt like a boulder hit them. The slowly raised their heads off the ground and rubbed their heads in pain. "Ow!" said Josh. "What hit us?"

"I think I know," said Chen. "Look." He then pointed to what hit them. There were three large animals that resembled dogs. One had a long black mane and looked female, the other was bald on top and was male, and the third had a stupid expression on his face and had its tongue hanging out of it's mouth. It was also a male.

"Oh great," said Densel who was getting onto his feet. "Hyenas."

Josh and Chen also got onto their feet. They stared nervously at the three hyenas as they licked their lips. "Lookie at what we have here fellas," said the lead female.

"Yeah, free food," said the bald one. The third one just gave out an idiotic laugh.

"Shut up Ed!" shouted the female at the stupid looking one. "What should we first Banzai? Chase them, or eat them?"

"Both!" Shouted Banzai as he licked his lips in hunger.

Josh looked at them nervously then quietly said, "Run boys."

The three explorers ran like the wind with the three hyenas chasing after them. They ran and ran until they stopped in front of a giant elephant skull. Chen scratched his head in confusion. "Why on earth did we stop?" he asked loudly.

Josh turned to him and whispered, "You keep running, Denzel and I will stall them." Then he patted Chen's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll catch up." Chen started running again. Josh and Denzel just stood there waiting for the hyenas to get close enough. "Time out!" Josh shouted putting his hands in a time out signal. Just like that, the hyenas stopped in their tracks. "May I ask why you're chasing us?"

The female gave them a confused look. "Because we're hungry," she said. "Right, Ed?"

Ed just laughed as always.

Banzai stepped in. "And you're trespassing!" he shouted.

"We don't like trespassers!"

"Do you even know what we are?" asked Denzel as he gave a smirk.

"No but I don't care," said Banzai as he started to drool. "You look delicious!"

"Hey, what do you call things on two legs?" Asked the female.

"A walking stick!"

The hyenas laughed up a storm at that joke. Josh raised his eyebrow. "We're humans. One of the most dangerous animals on earth. And if you didn't realize that, then you must be the stupidest animals I've ever seen!" he said.

The three hyenas quickly stopped laughing and stared at Josh angrily. "What did you just say?" Asked the female.

"He called us stupid, Shenzi!" said as he began to snarl. Ed just laughed as always.

"They're so stupid, Ed looks like a genius," said Denzel as gave out a chuckle.

Shenzi growled furiously at them. "All right enough games!" she shouted. Let's get 'em!"

"Sounds good to me," said Banzai.

Josh smiled. "Go ahead," he said. "Make my day." The hyenas bared their teeth then charged at them. Denzel closed his eyes hoping not to die. Josh suddenly pulled back his trench coat and pulled out his pistols. "Dance!" Josh shot like crazy at the hyena's feet. The three hyenas hopped up and down trying to avoid the bullets. Josh stopped and put his guns to his sides.

Banzai opened his eyes then snarled, "You know what? I'm just gonna eat you!"

Josh smiled and pulled out his right pistol and held it up to Banzai's nose. "Oh, you are?" He asked him sarcastically.

Banzai gulped in fear. All of a sudden, Shenzi pounced on Josh and started to bite at his arm. His guns were knocked out of his hands and tossed into different directions.

Josh found a bone near his shoulder and held it in front of him so Shenzi wouldn't bite him. He turned his head to Denzel, who was watching him in fear. "Denzel!" he shouted. "Grab my guns!"

Denzel couldn't get them, for Banzai had them in his teeth. Just then, Ed pounced onto Denzel and started scratching, and biting at him. Both Denzel and Josh screamed in pain, until a familiar lions roar could be heard in the distance. The hyenas looked up to see Simba charge at them with Chen right behind him.

"Yeehaw!" shouted Josh. "The cavalry has arrived!"

Shenzi gulped at the site of the king. She and the others stopped hurting the humans and quickly got off them. "Uhh hi there Simba," said Shenzi as she nervously smiled. "Remember me? I'm your auntie Shenzi!"

Simba gave the hyenas an angry glare. "Leave or I'll fight!" He shouted.

"Shenzi and the other started to back away. "You wouldn't want to eat us, not your auntie or uncles."

Josh pulled out his gun and placed it up to Shenzi's nose. He gave her a wicked smile. "If I were you I'd leave," he said. "Or would you rather dance again?"

"But-"

Simba gave out another earth shattering roar, and sent the hyenas running for their lives. Josh shot his pistols in the air to make sure they wouldn't come back. After they'd gone, Josh put his guns away, and sat down to relieve himself. "Whew, thanks your Majesty." Simba gave Josh an angry glare, then started walking away. Josh and the others followed.

It was almost evening when Simba and the explorers got back to Pride Rock. The sun was a dark orange-red. Josh felt like he had done something wrong. So he walked up to Simba, who was sitting next to his queen. "Umm your Majesty?" he asked. "Did we do something wrong."

Simba looked at Nala, signaling her to go into the den. Then he gave Josh a very angry look. "You disobeyed me deliberately!" he shouted. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"Timon dared us to go in," Denzel interrupted.

Simba turned his head and roared, calling Timon forth. Timon slowly walked up to Simba with his head down in fear. "Did you dare them to go into the Elephant Graveyard?" he asked. Timon slowly nodded his head.

"Who were those hyenas anyway?" asked Chen as he scratched his head.

Simba lowered his head in despair, then sighed. "Th… They used to work for Scar. They had also killed him." Simba shuddered.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Who's Scar?" he asked.

Simba just ignored him and went back into his den. Josh and the others were ashamed and concerned at the same time. Just then, Kiara and Kovu walked up to them.

"It's gonna take a long time for him to forgive us," said Denzel as he cracked his knuckles.

Chen turned to Kiara. "How long can your father hold a grudge?" he asked.

Kiara gave them a smirk. "It takes him a long time for him to get over it," she said. "He's mad right now."

"I'm puzzled over who Scar is," said Josh as he as he took off his hat.

Kiara turned to Kovu and signaled him to do something. Kovu lowered his head. "He was his uncle," he said. "He...was also...my… adoptive father." Kovu looked back at the explorers. "But he was corrupted by darkness and consumed by evil. He tried to take over the pride once before, but he was killed."

Josh's jaw dropped. He felt humiliated about asking Kovu that question. He never knew what Simba had to go through. He then put his hand on Kovu's shoulder. "I'm...I'm sorry...for asking."

Kovu shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Josh looked at the two lions, then back at his friends. He took out both of his pistols and held them up. "We will never let darkness and greed consume us like it did Scar. These guns will not harm a single hair on your body. They shall only be used for your protection, I promise you."

Kiara smiled and nodded to Josh. "And we will protect you," she said with a good heart.

Denzel breathed out and started to walk out onto the cliff. "Well," he said. "We better sleep out here tonight. Otherwise Simba might kill us."

Josh stared at Denzel with a blank look on his face. Denzel dropped his bags "What? You know he still doesn't trust us."

Josh stood up and started to walk away. "Hey," said Chen. "Where are you going?"

Josh's only response was, "Out."

Denzel, Chen, Kiara and Kovu watched Josh as he walked out into the Pridelands.


	11. Under the stars

Night fall covered the pride lands, and josh was lying down gazing into the stars. He felt like Simba would never trust him or the others. And he also wondered why and how he can talk to the lions. It was all too confusing.

Just then, Kiara and Rosa walked up. Josh turned his head and said, "Oh...hi princess."

"Why are you sleeping out here?" asked Kiara.

Her daughter Rosa jumped onto his chest. "Yeah," she said. "You should sleep with us."

Josh patted her on the head. "I'm not sleeping out here," he said. "I'm looking at the stars."

Rosa blinked in confusion. "What are stars?"

Josh pointed up to the sky. "Those."

Rosa looked up, and her jaw dropped in amazement. "Ooooooooooh."

Kiara sat next to josh and also looked up at the stars. "I used to look for funny shapes in the stars," she said. "Wanna try?"

"Sure," said Josh.

Then Kiara sat on her back next to Josh. Rosa did the same. Kiara pointed upwards. "Look, that one looks like a lion cub."

Josh looked up and saw the image. It was beautiful "hey," he said. "That one looks like two men sword fighting. Although Kiara or Rosa didn't know what swords were, they agreed with Josh. Then Josh looked at Kiara. "Does your dad do this?"

"Yeah, we used to do this together a lot when I was little. My father says that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

Josh's eyes widened at the sky. He was amazed to think that great kings like King Arthur, Beowulf, and James the First were watching down on their subjects from the kingdom of heaven, still protecting them. "Maybe... my dad's up there." Josh stopped. He blinked twice then sat up. He then lowered his head in depression. "I... I wish he were here right now."

Kiara sat up. She looked at Josh with concern. "What happened?"

Josh looked at Kiara and her daughter. Then he took off his hat, and began to tell them. "Sixteen years ago, back where I came from, the north and south of my country were divided, because of slavery. The south wanted slaves, but we wanted to free them. So, a Civil War began. My father and I were soldiers in it, fighting to stop the slavery. To me and the other soldiers who were fighting along side us, my dad was like a king among men. A great leader. Captain Samuel B. Cody. One day, during a gigantic battle in Gettysburg Pennsylvania, an enemy soldier surprised us and... and... stabbed my father with a bayonet. I tried to get him to safety, but...he died...right there in my arms." Josh shuddered at the memory then shed a small tear that ran down his cheek.

Kiara walked over to Josh. "I'm sorry." Then she started to nuzzle under his chin. "You're not the only one who's lost someone. Simba has, too."

"Who?"

"His father died many years ago, when he was still a young cub. His name was Mufasa. Scar killed him."

Josh was stunned. Knowing that a great king would've been betrayed by someone he knew all his life and trusted. Then josh shook the thought out of his head. "You go Kiara, I'll catch up in a while." Kiara nodded and took her daughter back to Pride Rock.

Josh laid under the stars for another while until he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "It's getting cold out here tonight, isn't it?"

Josh got up to see Simba sitting beside him and smiling. "Umm...yes sir," Josh said. "It is." Josh paused for a bit then got up. "I...I'm very sorry for what happened today."

Simba carefully studied Josh for a bit, then walked up to him. "It's alright." Then he looked up at the sky. "Looking at the stars?"

"Yup. I bet your father's very proud of you, being king and all."

Simba gave Josh a small smile. "Yeah I'm sure he is. You know...you can stay in the pride as long as you like."

Josh was surprised. "I... I thought you didn't trust me or my friends."

Simba sighed. "Well. If you were going to harm us, you would have done so a long time ago. I've been watching you since the day you asked me to join my pride, and I've reserved my judgment of you since then. I don't believe you or your friends are bad people." Then Simba grinned.

Josh also gave Simba a grin, and then stood up. "Well...it is kind of cold out."

"Let's head back." Then Simba gave Josh a wink and turned around for Pride Rock.

Josh followed him. "Sure thing your Maje- I mean Simba." Josh's heart was full of pride. He finally earned his trust, and a new friend.


	12. A walk through the Pride Lands

"Come on, it's a beautiful day!" Rosa chirped early the following morning as the three men slept in the back of the cave. "Want to go play, or explore, or hunt for stuff…" 

"You're too young to hunt," the four of them jumped as Kovu's voice came from behind his daughter.

"But daaaad…"

Rosa whined as her father picked her up by the scruff of her neck and walked over to Kiara. The three men laughed as they watched Rosa struggle out of her mother's grasp, only to be picked up by her grandmother and put back.

"All cubs seem to hate baths," Nala smiled as she strides over to where Josh, Denzel, and Chen were now sitting up.

"Sire I have the morning report," all three guys looked up to see a blue hornbill come flying in to the cavern.

"Oh look, it's so nice to see them… again," Zazu said as Simba walked out following the bird.

"What are they still doing here?"

Denzel overheard the bird inquire of the lion king; however they did not hear Simba's reply for he had walked to far for them to catch it.

"Who's that?" Chen posed the question to Nala who was now lying beside the men;

"His name is Zazu," she replied, "He's Simba's adviser."

The men nodded as Josh asked another question, "Why doesn't he like us? Did we do something wrong?"

"He's like that towards everyone," Rosa answered as Nala chuckled at her granddaughter's reply.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Nala said as Kovu stood up and stretched.

"I better go se how Simba is doing," he remarked as he left the cave.

"Can I go?"

Rosa requested of her mother as she was nuzzled by Nala.

"Alright," Kiara began, "However one of us is going with you."

"Why can't I ever get to do things on my own?"

"Because you're too young," Nala and Kiara said in unison as Chen got an idea.

"How about we go out with you? It'll be fun to see more of the pride lands, and we can spend more time with everybody."

"Yeah!" Rosa exclaimed as she excitedly jumped up and down, "Can we mom, can we?"

"Settle down Rosa," Kiara smiled, "Of course we can go."

All laughed as the youthful cub danced around and had a happy look on her face.

"Let's set off," Josh said as they all headed out in to the beautiful savannah. As they hiked through out the grasslands, they couldn't help but admire the picturesque view of the tall swaying green grass, the grazing herds of different animals and the various kinds of trees that dotted the landscape.

"This place is amazing," Chen commented as they made there way through the land, "It's so untouched here."

"Untouched?" Kiara asked as they came upon a little stream and sat down by the bank;

"Yes," Denzel began, "It's so pure here, no loud noises, no big machines, no smoke no…"

"Do they have all that stuff where you are from?" Rosa inquired as she surfaced in the pond a few feet away;

"Yes," all three answered the cub's question as they watched her swim in the clear blue water.


	13. Christmas in the Pride Lands

December 25, 1877. Two months had passed since the explorers had discovered the Pridelands and made friends with the lions at Pride Rock. Chen and Denzel were fast asleep when Josh came and kicked their feet to wake them up. "Come on fellas," said Josh as he kicked at his friends' feet.

Denzel slowly got up and yawned, "what day is it?"

"December twenty-fifth. Merry Christmas!"

"You're kidding," said Chen as he slowly got up on his feet.

Josh shook his head. "Nope."

Just then, Simba came over to see what was going on. "Good morning," he said as he gave a smile.

"Good morning," replied Josh. "Merry Christmas."

Simba gave him a confused look. "Christmas? What's that?"

Denzel got up and explained, "It's a holiday. A time where family and friends come together and share gifts, sing songs, and have a great feast.

Simba smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"It is, trust me."

Josh eyed around and asked, "Do you have a tree anywhere?"

"There are several trees out in the area, why?" asked Simba as he narrowed his eyebrow.

"You'll see."

Then Josh, Denzel, and Chen went out side to look for a tree.

--------------------

Half an hour passed when Josh came back inside the cave. "Hey everybody, come outside and see what we made!" he shouted. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and the other lioness's followed Josh outside. Their mouths dropped when they saw an acacia tree decorated in beautiful colors, streamers, nuts, and a star carved out of wood at the top.

Just then, Zazu came flying over. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Josh walked up. "It's a Christmas tree," he said

"Didn't Simba tell you what we were doing?" asked Chen.

"No," answered Zazu. "Nowadays I'm the last one to find out about everything."

Denzel said, "It's Christmas."

Chen pulled out his sketch book and walked over to where Kiara and Kovu were. "Kiara,

Kovu," he said calmly. "I drew this for you two. Merry Christmas."

Chen opened up his sketch book to reveal a lovely picture of both Kiara and Kovu nuzzling inside a heart.

Kiara gasped, "Wow, that's good."

Chen blushed. "Thank you."

Denzel pulled out a plaque with butterflies nailed to it. "I made this for Timon and Pumbaa."

"I'm sure they'll like that," Kovu said a bit uninterested.

"And now," announced Josh. "From all of us to you, Simba." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a harmonica. "Nala told us this was your favorite song." Josh put the harmonica and started to play a familiar tune as the others joined in singing:

Everybody look left, everybody look right.

Everywhere you look he's... standing in the spotlight!

Simba gasped and Nala's jaw dropped in surprise.

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Zazu fell over as if he had a heart attack.

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling!

All of a sudden, Simba jumped up and started dancing around.

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

"Yeehaw!" shouted Josh as he finished.

"I've always wanted to do that again!" shouted Simba. the other lions gave him a very confused look. "What? Haven't you all seen me dance before?"

"Congratulations fellas, that was great!" Josh put away his harmonica. then he noticed that Kovu was missing. "Hey, where's Kovu?"

"I don't know," said Denzel.

Josh ran all around trying to look for Kovu, then finally found him at the back of the cave hunched over. Josh walked over to him and bent down. "What's wrong Kovu?" he asked. "It's Christmas."

"I just don't feel like celebraing your... holiday," said Kovu. "It just brings up painful memories

Josh then sat down next to the sad prince regent. "Please tell me. That way I can understand."

Kovu shrugged before he finally said, "My sister was kidnapped long ago. Her name was Vitani."

Josh gasped. His smile then became a frown. "When did this happen?"

"A few months ago."

"Before we came?"

Kovu nodded, then shrugged again. Josh felt like his heart collapsed. He felt like he did something really wrong. "Oh Kovu, I'm so sorry. I should never have brought Christmas up if I knew it was going to make you upset," he said.

"It's ok," Kovu said as he sighed.

Suddenly, Josh smiled. "I bet you she's still alive, and misses you very much," he said.

Kovu looked up. "You think so?" he asked.

"Yes I do." Josh got up. "come on, there can't be a Christmas without you." Kovu looked up and slowly gave Josh a smile. "There you go."

--------------------

Later that night, Josh and the gang were inside the den with the other lions, along with Timon and Pumbaa. Josh took out a bottle of champagne. "I've been saving this for a special occasion," he said as the bottle shot out champagne as it opened. then he poured it into Denzel and Chen's glasses.

Denzel stood up and tapped at his glass. "I would like to give a toast to King Simba, for his kindness and hospitality towards us," he said.

Simba narrowed his eyebrow. "What's a toast?" he asked.

"It means give thanks," answered Chen.

Suddenly Kiara got up and shouted, "Three cheers for Denzel, Chen and Josh!" all of the lions got up and cheered, "Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray!"

Josh and the gang gasped. "Thank you," he said as a tear ran down his face. then he and the other began to sing a song:

God rest ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember, Christ, our Savior  
Was born on Christmas day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

In Bethlehem, in Israel,  
This blessed Babe was born  
And laid within a manger  
Upon this blessed morn  
The which His Mother Mary  
Did nothing take in scorn  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

From God our Heavenly Father  
A blessed Angel came;  
And unto certain Shepherds  
Brought tidings of the same:  
How that in Bethlehem was born  
The Son of God by Name.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy

"Fear not then," said the Angel,  
"Let nothing you affright,  
This day is born a Savior  
Of a pure Virgin bright,  
To free all those who trust in Him  
From Satan's power and might."  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

The shepherds at those tidings  
Rejoiced much in mind,  
And left their flocks a-feeding  
In tempest, storm and wind:  
And went to Bethlehem straightway  
The Son of God to find.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

And when they came to Bethlehem  
Where our dear Savior lay,  
They found Him in a manger,  
Where oxen feed on hay;  
His Mother Mary kneeling down,  
Unto the Lord did pray.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

Now to the Lord sing praises,  
All you within this place,  
And with true love and brotherhood  
Each other now embrace;  
This holy tide of Christmas  
All other doth deface.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy


	14. The Notebook

It had been two hours since the Christmas celebrations and everyone was fast asleep. Except for Josh. He was writing down his report in in his notebook, when Denzel walked up. "Evening Josh," he said.

"Oh, hi Denzel," said Josh as he turned around. "Just writing down the last of our research report for Mr. Burton."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Josh was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean think, what will happen if more people came here and colonized?"

"Are you saying that they might hurt the animals?"

Denzel gave him a concerned look, "Yes."

Josh got up onto his feet and looked Denzel straight in the eye. "I kind of have that feeling too, Denzel. But Mr. Burton seems like an honest man, he would never allow that to happen…. Would he?"

Denzel put his hands in his pockets. "I hope you're right, Josh. I really do." then Denzel began to back into the den..

Josh turned to see Denzel leave. "Hey, Denzel?"

Denzel turned to face Josh again. "Yeah?"

Josh smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Then Denzel walked back into the den.

Josh then packed up the notebook and walked out into the Pridelands.

--------------------

Josh had walked a long time until he spotted a herd of zebra grazing at a patch of grass. Josh smiled and walked over to them. he tapped the shoulder of one of the zebras. "Uh, pardon me," he asked.

The zebra stopped eating and looked up at Josh. "I'm a little busy here at the moment!" he said with a mean look.

Josh was surprised. "Oh I'm sorry, you see I just came from Pride Rock and..."

The zebra's eyes opened in shock. "Hey, you're one of those humans who's friends with the king, right?"

"Why yes, I am."

The zebra smiled. "Well, what do you want? I'd do anything for a friend of the king."

Josh smiled and took out his notebook. "I would like to know if I could get on your back and ride you to a place to the west called Nairobi so I could deliver this message."

"I'd be glad to." then the zebra turned his back to Josh. "Hope on. Oh by the way, I'm Uzoma. What's your name?"

"Josh," was Josh's quick reply before he got up on Uzoma's back. "Hya!" Then he and Uzoma rode off.

--------------------

Minutes later, they reached the post office at Nairobi. Josh got off and pulled out his notebook. He walked up to the door and knocked. A tall African man dressed in a pith helmet came out to greet him. "Nairobi Post Office, how may I help you?" he asked in a British accent.

"I would like you to deliver this message to Mr. Charles Burton in London, England please," asked Josh.

"Of course, sir. We'll deliver it in the morning." then the man took the notebook and closed the door.

Josh walked away, mounted Uzoma and rode back to Pride Rock.

--------------------

Two weeks later in London, the city was covered in snow. Inside his office, Burton was smoking his pipe and admiring his trophies when his butler Leonardo entered the room. "This came in the mail for you sir," he said.

Burton took the notebook from his butler. "Hmm," he thought. "Back already? It's only been about a few months. Maybe they're having a good time there. Better take a look" He then began to read. he flipped through every page and was amazed at what he read. he turned to Leonardo. "Get me a meeting with the board. It's about time I take a little trip," he said as he gave Leonardo a smile.


	15. The Boardroom Meeting

The boardroom was full of people from The Royal British Exploration society, The Royal Academy of Science, and Buckingham Palace. At one end of the table was Thomas Sciarmont, Queen Victoria's royal consort. He had an eye patch on his left eye, a goatee on his chin, and was dressed in a white military coat with medals on it, black pants and large black boots.

Charles Burton stood at the other end of the table with a map of the world hung behind him, and a pointing stick in his hand. "Thank you for coming gentlemen," he said. "I've called you all here to discuss the colonization of Africa. Our kingdom may be expanding, but our country's population space is shrinking. Right now we own all of India and parts of China. But not Africa, not yet." He pointed to Africa on the map behind him

The board members whispered to each other until one said, "Damn it, we should own Africa."

"Yes, we should," Shouted another member. "All we have now are small camps, and offices."

Then Charles pulled out the black notebook he got in the mail. "I have reassurances from Joshua Cody, Denzel Baker, and Chen Ling who are in Kenya, that it is perfectly safe to colonize," he said.

The board members were baffled. The whole room was full of chatter. "How in God's name are they surviving out there in the wilderness after two months?" asked one of the board members. "Are they camping in tents, staying at a small British camp?"

"No," answered Burton. "They are staying with someone called King Simba, who's possibly a Zulu tribe chief in a piece of territory called The Pridelands." Then he rolled up the map behind him. "Anyway, I am proposing that an army of Britain's finest soldiers should be dispatched to Kenya to start the largest colony Britain shall ever have in Africa." Then he turned to Sciarmont. "Mr. Sciarmont, what do you say?"

Sciarmont stared at Burton for one long minute until he stood up from his chair and finally answered, "Very well. As second in command to her majesty Queen Victoria, I approve of an army of Britain's finest to be dispatched to Africa immediately. They shall have horses, guns, food, camping supplies, wagons, and cannons"

"But who shall lead them?" Burton asked.

"You."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes," Sciarmont said. "I have read about your military work in the past, and so I believe you are responsible enough for the job. I am giving you full power of this army. You are to be promoted to general immediately"

Burton gave out a large toothy smile. "Thank you, sir," he said. "And thank you gentlemen of the boards. You have done this country a great endeavor. Meeting adjured."

With that, all of the members got up out of their chairs and began to leave.

Burton was the only one left in the room. He smiled and Quietly said to himself, "Excellent." Then he left the room with a slight chuckle. He was coming to the Pridelands


	16. The British have Arrived

A month had passed since the Christmas celebrations. It was around noon and Josh and his friends were swimming at the water hole with Kiara, Kovu and Rosa. Rosa was swimming around when Josh climbed up on a rock, shouted "Geronimo!" and splashed into the water. He resurfaced, shivering. "Whoo it's cold."

Rosa giggled and said, "Don't worry, it'll get warmer." She floated around some more.

Denzel was swimming around, but Chen sat on the shore with Kovu and Kiara.

"Come on guys join in!" shouted Denzel. Then Kiara and Kovu joyfully jumped into the water.

Kiara's splash caught Josh's attention. "Nice one!" he said as Kiara resurfaced.

"Thanks," she said as she started swimming around.

Chen just sat on the shore some more. "I'll just watch," he said as he stretched his arms.

Josh shouted," Aww come on, Chen."

"Yeah come on," said Kovu as he was swimming. "The water's great."

Chen shook his head. "No no it's ok," he said. "I'll stay here."

Josh then smiled mischievously, and swam to Kiara. "Hey Kiara," he said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe," was Kiara's response, then she smirked.

"What?" asked Chen nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Denzel swam close to the shore. "Alright Chen," he said. "You can stay on the shore." Then he turned to Josh and Kiara and winked at them.

Chen looked around paranoid-like. "What was that!" he asked. "You winked, I know you winked!"

Kiara just giggled mischievously as Josh dove underwater.

Chen was confused. "W..W..W..Where did he go?" Everything was calm and quiet until suddenly, Josh jumped from out of the water and pulled Chen in. Chen screamed for his life as he splashed into the water. Everyone laughed as Chen surfaced and yelled angrily at Josh in Chinese.

Josh smiled and said, "Oh come on Chen, what's wrong with getting wet?"

"A lot of things," said Chen as he tried to squeeze the water out of his sleeves. Then he took his arm and splashed at Josh.

But Josh ducked and the wave splashed Kovu. All of a sudden, there was an all out water war going on. Lions splashed humans and humans splashed lions. Just then, a loud bang was heard. Rosa was so scared, she hid behind her mother.

Josh stopped splashing and looked around. "That sounded like a gun shot," he said.

"Yeah," said Denzel. "Let's go check it out." Then he got out of the water and put on his shirt.

Kovu got out of the water and shook off the water. "Guns, but why?" he asked. "You guys are the only ones with guns, right?"

Josh got out of the water. "yeah, but I broke my rifle in half months ago," he said as he put on his boots, shirt and hat.

"Someone else must be here," said Chen getting out of the water. "We should go see who it is." With that, the three explorers and the lions ventured off to the source of the loud sound.

--------------------

In a few minutes, they had reached a small hill and hid behind it. They slowly crept up and looked over the hill. They saw two soldiers dressed in red coats, white belts, black boots, and white pith helmets. They were guarding a camp site with tents, horses, wagons, and canons. A blue flag with a red cross and red "x" on it waved from a pole inside the camp.

Rosa looked at Denzel and asked, "Guys…..do you know those people?"

Denzel replied, "They're from England."

"The country that sent us here," continued Josh.

Kovu stepped up to Josh and asked, "Are they here for the same reason as you guys?"

"Maybe. We have to be to be careful though, they have guns."

Josh and Denzel walked down the hill towards the camp. The lions tried to follow, but Chen told them that he didn't want them to get hurt. The lions agreed and stayed behind. The explorers walked up but the two soldiers stopped them. "Halt!" said one of the soldiers.

"We wish to see who's in charge here," said Josh to the soldiers.

The soldiers stared at the three explorers who appeared to be wearing worn out cloths and were a little wet. "And who might you fellows be?" asked the other soldier.

Denzel stepped up and said, "We are Denzel Baker, Josh Cody, and Chen Ling. We were sent here five months ago to study African wildlife." He then stepped back.

The soldiers looked at each other then back at the explorers. "follow us," said the first soldier. The three explorers walked into the camp and saw hundreds of other soldiers.

They were amazed at how many there were. The two soldiers lead the explorers to a large white tent. The second soldier poked his head inside. "Three gentlemen to see you, General," he said.

Then a familiar mustached man dressed in a black uniform, white belt, and pith helmet walked out of the tent. "Mr. Cody," he said. "So good to see you again."

Josh was stunned and gave out a small confused smile. "Mr. Burton?" he asked.

"Actually, it's General Burton now. I've been promoted to lead her Majesty's army in Kenya, Africa"

Josh looked at Burton from top to bottom. "Well, congratulations sir." He then saluted Burton.

Burton laughed and told him it was ok, he could stop. He then invited Josh and the others into his tent. Inside was a small Indian man dressed in white cloths and a turban, this was Burton's servant. Burton, Josh and the others sat down in chairs. "Comfortable?" Burton asked.

"Why yes, we are," answered Chen.

"Now tell us general," said Josh. "Why are you here?"

"Good question," answered Burton. "You see we've come here to build a town for people to live in." He got up from his chair. "I'm calling it Victoria Town, after her majesty Queen Victoria."

"Impressive," said Denzel. "But when will building on the town begin?"

"Building will begin once I have her majesty's approval, Mr. Baker. Right now, we're only a military out post representing our country."

The explorers were impressed as Burton told them more about the town. What ideas Burton had for it such as post offices, railroads, fire stations, and a town hall. It was all amazing to the explorers.

Finally the explorers got up and shook Burtons hand, thanking him for their time. Josh was the last one to leave the tent when Burton said, "Oh Mr. Cody. Tell King Simba that we mean no harm to him or his people. You have my word."

Josh nodded and left the tent. The two soldiers escorted them outside the camp where the lions were waiting for them.

Kovu walked up to Josh and asked, "So?"

Josh smiled and answered, "They're merely here to colonize."

"You mean to create a pride?" asked Rosa as she stood next to Kovu.

"Yes, in a way," answered Denzel with a slight chuckle.

Chen walked up and said, "We must inform Simba."

Kovu nodded and they all started walking back to Pride Rock.

--------------------

Minutes later, they reached Pride Rock and saw Simba sitting near the entrance to the den. Rosa trotted up to him and shouted," Grandpa, grandpa, there are more humans coming to colonise" then she wrapped herself around Simba's legs.

Josh walked up to him and said, "It's true, Simba."

"Really?" said samba narrowing an eye brow. "Can we trust them?"

"Yes Simba. The leader is Charles Burton, he's the one who sent me and the others here for study. He gave me his word that he wouldn't harm anyone. But you can't talk to him cause he doesn't know how to talk with animals."

Simba gave Josh a curious look then said, "Odd…but as long as they can be trusted."

Suddenly, Zazu came flying overhead rapidly as though he had something urgent to deliver. "Where is that monkey, Rafiki?" he asked. "I have a message for him."

"I don't know," answered Simba. "He's probably in his tree like he usually is."

With that, Zazu flew off with tremendous speed towards the direction of the banyan tree.

Josh was a little confused. "Who's Rafiki?"

"A crazy monkey," answered Rosa as she giggled joyfully.

Kiara gave her a complemented look then turned to Josh. "He's our medicine monkey if you will," she told him.

--------------------

A mile away, Zazu had reached the banyon tree and called for rafiki. The blue cheeked mandrill came out to greet him. "I have a message for you, Rafiki," said Zazu panting.

The mandrill gave Zazu a curious look, then said, "Yes? What is it?"

"It's from Chief Lebo of the Zulu tribe, the one with the tattoos on his face. He needs to see you immediately."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"I don't know, but it's urgent."

Rafiki jumped out of his tree and headed for the Zulu village a mile away.

-------------------

Later that evening, Rafiki had reached the village and was greeted by Chief Lebo. Rafiki gave him a concerned look then asked, "You wished to see me?"

Lebo nodded and said, "Rafiki my friend, follow me" Lebo lead Rafiki to a small hut. He lead him inside, and right in the middle of the room, a warrior was lying on a bed with blood on his chest. A witch doctor was next to him examining the wound.

Rafiki's jaw dropped in shock. "What happened here?" he asked Lebo.

Lebo answered, "Someone or something attacked him."

The medicine man looked up at Chief Lebo and Rafiki with a sad look on his face. "This wound is strange to me," he said.

Rafiki noticed a small object covered in blood next to the wounded warrior. "what is that thing there?" he asked.

The witch doctor handed it to Rafiki. "I found it inside his wound, it's not like any stone I've ever seen."

Rafiki smelled the strange object then edged it back. "It smells terrible!"

"Rafiki, we need your wisdom," said Lebo. "Can you figure out what kind of creature did this to one of my warriors?"

Rafiki thought hard for a long time. He finally said, "You know…I remember those new people who came into the land moths ago carrying strange fire sticks"

"You don't think…"

"It is possible…"

Just then, a tall, muscular man ran into the hut. He was Zuberi, Lebo's son. "Father, what's going on?" he asked. Then he saw the wounded soldier laying on the bed. His eyes widened. "What has happened?"

"A strange new wound," answered Rafiki, "We believe it to be the new comers."

Zuberi stood there, then started to grit his teeth. Suddenly, he pounded against the wall of the hut and shouted, "I knew it! Those people that came to our village month ago asking for shelter weren't to be trusted! I'll destroy them!"

"Zuberi," said Lebo grabbing his son's shoulder. "Do not jump to conclusions, my son."

"Your father is right, child," said Rafiki.

Slowly, Zuberi began to calm down.

Lebo turned to Rafiki. "What should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know Lebo," he said. "Maybe we should find the source of this wound."

"You're right." Then Lebo called in three of his best warriors and told them to search the lands, and the fields for the people responsible for the warriors wounds. The warriors nodded then ran out of the hut.

Rafiki shook his head and tried to do his best for the wounded warrior.

"They will pay for what they have done." Said Lebo as he left the hut. He saw the three warriors light torches then went running into the night.

Rafiki came out of the hut and walked up next to Lebo. "He should be fine," said Rafiki referring to the warrior.

Lebo nodded then mounted the horse Josh gave him months ago. He gave the horse the signal then he rode into the night.

Rafiki shook his head sadly, then started to head back to his tree.


	17. Chen's Bedtime Story

It was evening, and everyone was asleep, except for Chen. He was up on his feet practicing self-defense. He kicked to the west, then he punched to the east. "What'chya doing?" asked a voice.

Chen turned around to see Rosa watching him with a smile on her face, and her tail wagging with glee. "Oh hello Rosa," Chen replied to the young princess. "I'm practicing Kung Fu, it's a type of self defense." He then started to punch at the wind again.

Rosa's eyes lit up in excitement. She was fascinated at Chen's moves. "Cool," she said. "Can I try?"

Chen gave Rosa a kind smile and said, "Sure." He then stood still like a pole, Rosa mimicked him as she watched. Chen's long hair flowed through the wind blowing in his face. Just then, he quickly punched at the wind. Rosa quickly did the same, then happily giggled. Chen smiled watching her, then he quickly kicked to his left, of course Rosa did the exact same thing trying so hard to stay on one foot. Chen stopped and clapped his hands, congratulating her. Then Chen stretched and sat on the ledge. "I haven't practiced in years," he said yawning.

Rosa tilted her right ear then walked up to Chen and sat down at his right. "Really," she asked smiling. "You're really good."

Chen looked at the young lioness and patted her on the head with a smile. "Thank you," he replied. "but I'm a little rusty. Its been years."

Rosa walked up to the nice Chinese man and curled up next to him with a yawn. Then Chen was struck with an idea, he would tell Rosa a bedtime story. He told Rosa that he used to be a monk that studied the art of shaolin, the ancient group of peaceful warriors who follow the ways of Buda, and learned kung fu in the ancient, holy temple far in the Himalayan mountains in China. He and the other monks dressed in orange robes, had bald heads, and had four small orange dots painted onto their foreheads. To Chen and the other monks, Buda was the very symbol of peace and harmony.

Inside the temple was the giant gold statue of Buda himself, smiling down onto his followers. Chen was a remarkable student. He had all the top degrees, was very smart, and wise. He could've been the head master, but there was one problem. There was a rival band of martial artists known as the Black Dragons. They were evil, cunning, and undefeated. They were a terrorist organization that destroyed anything in their way, Chen's temple was one of them. One day, the monks were unexpectedly attacked by the Black Dragons. The temple warriors fought as hard as they could, but sadly the temple was destroyed. Chen was left alive to witness the smoldering rubble. All of his fellow monks, dead. There was nothing else for Chen to do, except leave.

Rosa's eyes lit up. "I'm sorry," she said as she nuzzled his chin then went back into his lap. She waited to hear more of what happened.

Chen smiled. "Later, I started to live in Hong Kong," he continued. "I became a school teacher, met a beautiful woman, and we got married, we later had a daughter." He looked closer at the young lioness and grinned. "You remind me a lot about her. That's why I want to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with a golden sun in the middle with a chubby little man sitting inside it.

Rosa's eyes lit up with amassment and wonder. "Wow," she said. "It's pretty, who is it?"

"This is the Buda necklace, all the monks of my temple wore this." He hung it around Rosa's neck. "I want you to have it."

Rosa smiled. "Really? For me?"

Chen nodded. "Maybe he can protect you, along with your great-great-grandfather." Then he smiled and looked up at the sky. "We best get to sleep." Then he got up onto his feet with Rosa in his arms. He walked with her back into the cave and put her down next to her mother and father who were asleep. "I think you will make a wonderful queen after your parents."

Rosa looked up and quietly said, "Thanks." Then she rested her head and fell slowly to sleep.

Chen smiled and made his way over to his sleeping spot near Josh and Denzel. He unbraided his hair, then rested onto the ground and fell asleep with a smile


	18. An old friend, gone

The next morning, sunlight covered the Pridelands. Josh was walking towards the water hole when he noticed King Simba taking a drink at the water's edge. He had to deliver a message to him from his mate, Nala. "Good morning, Simba," said Josh as he walked out from the bushes.

Simba gasped, then quickly turned around to see Josh's smiling face. "Josh!" he said. "You startled me."

Josh took off his hat and bowed. "Sorry, Simba."

"Good morning to you, too. Anything you need today?"

Josh put his hat back on, and got up onto his feet. "oh yes, Nala wishes to talk to you about passing the throne to Kiara and Kovu."

Simba's eyes lit up, "I'd better see what she needs, then."

Just then, Chen and Denzel walked up to them carrying bows, and arrows. Chen tipped his straw hat and said, "Good morning, Simba, Josh."

Simba smiled and said, "Good morning, Chen, Denzel. If you'll excuse me, I must talk to Nala." With that, Simba started his walk back to Pride Rock.

"Come on, Josh," said Denzel handing him a bow and arrow. "We're going hunting."

Josh took the bow and arrow and smiled. He hadn't eaten yet and thought it would be nice to have a big antelope breakfast. With that, they headed out deep into the pride lands. They hunted down gazelles, antelopes, and wildebeests, they would make a perfect meal.

An hour later, they had wandered a mile away from pride rock, still looking for food for the other lions when Josh spotted a strange cloud in the sky. "What the heck is that?" he asked while scratching his head.

"It looks like a storm cloud," said Denzel.

Chen stared at it as well, but he didn't think it was a storm cloud. It had a trail going into the ground. "It's a smoke trail," he said at last. "There must be a fire somewhere."

Josh started to calculate the smoke's position and said, "It's looks like it's coming from………..the Zulu village!" The other explorers quickly agreed and started running towards the smoke trail.

--------------------

When they arrived at the Zulu village, the fire had died down a bit, but it was practically gone. Huts were smoldering, and bushes were smoking. Josh stared at the destruction and quietly said to himself, "My god."

The explorers walked around the rubble, doubting anyone survived the fire. One hut collapsed just as they came to it. In fact, there weren't any signs of the bodies at all. Josh wondered around slowly until he tripped over something that made him fall flat onto his face. He slowly turned around to see what it was, and was shocked to see that it was a feather tribal crown. "Lebo's crown," Josh said as he got up onto his feet, picking up the crown as well. A tear ran down his face as the memory of the chief ran through his mind. The person who trusted him and the others, who had told him the location of the pride lands and king Simba, was gone.

Suddenly, a lion came running up to the explorers, it was Kovu. "What happened here?" he asked. "I saw the smoke."

Denzel stepped up and said, "It's gone, Kovu. The village is gone." then he sighed and slowly lowered his head.

Kovu's eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh...no...how could this happen?"

Josh walked up to Kovu and presented him Lebo's tribal crown and sighed, "This is all I could find of the chief. He was a kind hearted leader."

Kovu looked at Josh's sad, heart broken face and said, "I'm sorry." then he put his head down.

Denzel was distracted by a familiar shape flying in the sky. He pointed up and said, "Hey, isn't that Zazu?"

Kovu looked closely at what Denzel was pointing at. "You're right!" then he called out, "Zazu, Over here!"

Zazu had spotted Kovu, Josh, Denzel, and Chen at the site of the Zulu village, and flew down in front Kovu's front legs. "Yes sire?" he asked looking into Kovu's face. Then he looked around at the destroyed Zulu village. "What's happened?"

"There's been a fire here. I need you to get Simba and Nala."

"Yes sire." the Zazu fluttered his feathers and flew off towards pride rock.

Minutes later, Simba and Nala approached the scene. They eyed at the destruction of the village and gasped. "Josh, Chen, Denzel, are you all alright?" asked Simba as he approached the explorers with a stunned look in his face. "What's happened?"

"We saw a giant smoke trail and followed it here," said Chen as he stepped up towards Simba.

"How much land has it destroyed?" Nala asked stepping up next to Simba.

Chen looked all around, then looked into Nala's eyes. "Just the village."

He quickly turned around to see Josh walking up, holding the tribal crown in his hands. He stopped in front of Simba, and held it out. The only words that came out of his mouth as a tear rolled down was, "The chief."

Simba's eyes widened. He could see the pain in his friend's heart, it was excruciating. "Oh no," he said. "Are they all gone?" Josh gave no response. Instead, he began to walk toward the ruins of the chiefs hut.

"Let's hope some survived," said Nala as she began to nuzzle her mate. "This is horrible."

Meanwhile, Josh broke a stick off a smoldering tree, stuck it into the ground, and put the crown on top of it. He kneeled down and quietly bowed to the newly made monument to the man who lead many people. He turned around to see Simba and the others bow in respect. Josh got up onto his knees and started walking back towards pride rock with the others following him. Josh was heart broken. The man he knew, who was so kind to him and told him about King Simba... was gone.


	19. Reason to leave

It was in the late afternoon when Simba, Josh and the others reached Pride Rock. The other animals of the pride lands were gathered at the foot of the rock, watching as Simba led the others to the cliff form.

Kiara ran down to greet them. "I'm so glad to see you're alright!" she said as she reached her father, then nuzzled under his neck. She turned to see Josh walk away towards the rock with his head down in sadness.

"We're all fine, Kiara," said Kovu as he walked up next to Simba.

"But there's been a terrible tragedy," interrupted Simba with a sad look on his face. "The village nearby has been destroyed by fire."

"Oh my!" gasped Kiara as her eyes widened in shock.

"I wonder who started that fire," whispered a zebra. It sounded female

"My guess is those humans," answered a male gazelle. "They look very suspicious."

"What! " yelled Josh who heard what they were saying. "Why would we start that fire?"

"Well, you seem like the only ones capable!" shouted back the zebra. "You probably have some sort of human devices to do it!"

"What's with all the shouting over here?" asked Simba as he walked over to the arguing species.

Denzel answered, "These animals are blaming us for the fire at the Zulu village!"

Simba snarled. "What's the meaning of this?"

"My king," answered the Gazelle. "Those humans are probably nothing but trouble. Humans always hunt animals, even carnivores, with those strange sticks. They could be deceiving you, just gaining your trust!"

"I'd watch myself if I were you, King Simba," said the zebra.

Josh walked up to the zebra and looked her straight in the eye. "listen here," he said with his eye brows narrowed down in frustration. "The chief of that village was my friend! He was kind, loyal, peaceful, and a great leader! I would never harm an innocent soul, especially one of my own kind!"

"Lies! All lies!"

Suddenly Josh, now filled with hatred at the zebra, pounced on her, grabbed her neck, and started to choke her. "Take it back!" he shouted. "Take it back you striped saddle bag!" Denzel and Chen ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him away from the zebra. Josh struggled to get free. "Let me go, let me at her!"

"Josh," said Chen, as he tried to hold him. "Please calm down, my friend."

"Enough of this!" roared Simba. "Zebra, whether or not they started the fire, they are friends of the king. They should be treated as such! I urge you to step down." He then turned to Josh. "Josh, please compose yourself."

Josh wriggled out of his friend's grasp and said, "I'm sorry Simba."

"I can't believe he can trust them," whispered the gazelle to the zebra.

"That goes for you too!" shouted Simba to the two suspicious animals. "Now both of you, scram!" With that, the gazelle and the zebra ran off with a huff.

Josh was agitated. Not since the day he arrived at Pride Rock did he feel untrustworthy. "This can't go on anymore." he said as he turned to the others.

"What do we do?" asked Chen.

"Since we can't be trusted by the other animals, I say we leave pride rock."

The others were shocked for hearing this. But Josh did have a point. So they decided to go into the cave and pack up their belongings. Chen told Rosa what was going on when she walked up and asked Rosa. "Are you ever coming back?" she asked as a tear formed in her left eye.

"I don't know," interrupted Josh.

"Rosa," said Chen. "I want you to keep that necklace."

"Ok," she said. "I still kept it. She then ran over to a corner of the cave and came back with the Buda necklace Chen gave her, dangling in her mouth. "See? Not a scratch on it."

"Good girl," said Chen as she patted the young princess on the head.

Meanwhile, Josh walked over to Nala to say his goodbye. "I'm sorry Nala," he said to her. "If the other members of the kingdom can't trust us, there is no reason for us to stay."

"Maybe it's for the best," said Nala with a concerned look on her face. "But just remember, we're not forcing you to go."

"We know." Then he picked up her paw and kissed it as he did when he first arrived in the Pridelands. Then a tear formed in his eye as he said, "Good bye m'lady."

Nala gave a little bow to Josh. "You will be missed. Goodbye, Josh, Chen, Denzel."

As they were about to leave, Kiara and Kovu walked up to them. "Bye guys," said Kiara. "I'm gonna miss you."

Denzel bent down and hugged Kiara. "I'll miss you and Kovu," he said as tears formed in his eyes.

Kiara rubbed her head against his. "I know. Stay safe."

After all their goodbyes, Josh and the other explorers left pride rock, not looking back on it.

--------------------

They walked for a long time until they reached the doors of the British camp. Josh approached the guards and said, "We wish to stay in the camp until it is time for us to go."

The guards nodded and opened the doors, allowing the explorers inside. Then the doors closed behind them. Josh would know Burton would take good care of him and his friends, but he still wondered if he would ever see Simba or the others again.


	20. An Unexpected Surprise

The sun rose over the British camp outside of the Pridelands. Josh, Denzel, and Chen were fast asleep inside a big tent just beside the wooden gates. Suddenly, their sleep was interrupted by the blaring sound of the morning bugle as it played the military wake up melody. Josh jolted out of bed and onto the floor. He then got up, rubbed his head and said, "Gul durn bugle!"

"At least it was good to sleep in a real bed again," said Denzel, who was just getting up. He had also heard the bugle.

"I agree," replied Chen. "Come on, let's get ready."

Then, the three explorers put on their cloths and walked out of the tent. Outside, most of the soldiers were all lined up in single file as General Burton greeted them all. "Ah, gentlemen," he said as he noticed Josh and the others. "Nice to see you up and about."

"We got your wake up call," Josh said as he eyed the man who played the bugle.

Just then, another soldier walked up next to Burton. He was Captain Rogers, Burton's second in command. "Sorry," he said. "That was intended for the soldiers. "

"No kiddin," answered Denzel.

All of a sudden, a soldier came running from atop the watch post and yelled down, "General!"

Burton looked up at the soldier and answered, "What is it, soldier?"

"They're here sir, they brought your prize!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Open the doors, open the doors!"

Five soldiers ran toward the doors and slowly began to open them. Josh and the others went over to see what was going on. The doors slowly opened to reveal two tall, muscular, matted haired British hunters walked in pulling a box shaped tarp on wheels behind them.

One of the hunters walked up to Burton, smiled and said, "'Ere's your package, gov'na."

"Good," said Burton smiling. "Here's £100, just as I said." Then he handed the hunter a sack of gold coins.

The hunter looked pleased.

Josh and the others watched as the hunters left the camp, and the doors slammed behind them. He and the others walked over to get a closer look at this mysterious box. Josh walked up to Burton and asked, "What's under that sheet that you had to pay £100 for?"

Burton turned to him and answered, "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Cody." Then he snapped his fingers and the five soldiers grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of the box revealing what it was inside. It was a scrawny adult lioness with brown patches around her eyes and a tuff of hair on her head, she was inside a large steel cage. Burton smiled. "Isn't she beautiful? Worth every penny."

Josh and the others were surprised to see this lioness circling around inside her cage as she gave the soldiers an angry glare and gave out a loud roar. He then remembered what Kovu told him last Christmas about his sister being kidnapped by hunters months before he, Chen, and Denzel arrived in the pride lands. Could this lioness be Kovu's missing sister, Vitani? The question kept buzzing around his head all day. He didn't want to tell his friends what he thought until the time was right.

--------------------

Later that day as the sun began to set, Burton gathered up all the soldiers in ten straight lines as he stood on a platform. Josh and the others also attended. "Gentlemen!" Burton shouted. "Our work is progressing rapidly well. Victoria town will be colonized by the beginning of next year."

The soldiers then cheered.

"Queen Victoria is happy with our work and wishes for us to continue. Victoria town will be completed on schedule!" then Burton took of his helmet and put it to his chest. "Hats off everyone, for our national anthem.

The soldiers saluted, then took off their helmets and put them to their chests as Burton began to sing:

God save our gracious Queen!

Slowly, all of the soldiers started to join in.

Long live our noble Queen!  
God save the Queen!  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the Queen.

Thy choicest gifts in store  
On her be pleased to pour,  
Long may she reign.  
May she defend our laws,  
And give us ever cause,  
To sing with heart and voice,  
God save the Queen.

Amongst the crowd, Josh leaned over to Denzel and Chen and whispered, "Hey you know that lioness that was brought in earlier today?"

"Yeah," Denzel whispered back.

"I bet she's Kovu's sister, Vitani."

"Are you sure?" asked Chen.

"I'm positive."

"Well then, we should return her to her family."

"What?" asked Denzel. "we can't go back with all the animals not trusting us."

"Maybe we could sneak her out through the doors or something."

"That sounds better Chen," agreed Josh. "Alright. Tonight, we sneak her out while everyone else is asleep. Agreed?"

Denzel gave Josh an unsure look, but thought about Kovu being alone without his sister. "Agreed," he finally said.

"Me too," said Chen.

Then, they shook hands and continued listening to the British National Anthem.


	21. Rescuing Vitani

It was about midnight, and all the soldiers in the camp were asleep. This was the perfect time for Josh, Chen and Denzel to sneak Vitani out. They slowly snuck out of their tent and tip toed around in the darkness. "Shhh," said Josh. "We don't want to wake up the soldiers." He and the others slowly made it to the cage holding the lioness.

She was still awake circling inside the cage with her eye brows narrowed down. "There's gotta be someway to get out of this blasted thing," she said without noticing Josh or the other walking up to her cage.

Josh stepped closer to the cage then asked, "Excuse me, Vitani?"

The lioness turned to see Josh, Denzel and Chen standing outside of her cage. "Huh," she said. "What do you want, and how do you know my name?"

"We're friends of your brother, Kovu."

"How do I know you're not lying?" She then sneered. "You could just be toying with me."

"Your brother Kovu is married to Kiara, daughter of Simba and Nala of Pride Rock. You use to live in the outlands, but Simba invited you back into the Pridelands."

Vitani had a surprised look to her face. "Oh wow…I guess you do know him." then she came closer to the explorers. "Are they alright, no humans got any of the others?"

"Don't worry," answered Chen. "They're safe. We're here to rescue you."

"How?" she asked. "If I can't get out of here, how are you going to change that?"

"Simple," answered Denzel as he gave Vitani a slight smile. "All we need is the key to the cage door."

"What's a key?" asked Vitani as she gave the explorers a very confused look. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and a light was seen coming towards the cage. "Someone's coming!"

Josh and the other tried to hide behind the cage, but it was too late. It was revealed to be Captain Rogers holding a lantern in his left hand. He gave the explorers a curious look and asked, "What are you three doing out here?" the explorers tried to explain to him, but all their words got jumbled up. Captain Rogers just smiled as he reached into his pocket. "I think I know." Out from his pocket he carried a key on a ring and tossed it on the ground in front of the cage.

Josh bent down and picked up the keys. He then gave the Captain a confused look and asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"Because I also hate to see animals as beautiful as she is locked in a cage." He then tipped his hat. "Goodnight." Then he left to go back in his tent and get some sleep.

Josh quickly inserted the key into the lock, turned it till it made a click, and slowly the cage door opened and Vitani jumped out. "Ok," he said. "Now we have to sneak you out the doors, but we have to be quiet. Vitani nodded her head and they slowly and quietly made their way to the giant wooden doors. Slowly they opened them slightly and went out.

"Thank you," said Vitani turning to Josh and the others. "But if the others are ok, why did you leave pride rock?"

Josh just looked at her and said, "We have our reasons."

Vitani smiled and quietly said, "Thank you." Then she ran off into the twilight of the savannah.

The group were just about to head back inside when all of a sudden, Rafiki popped out of nowhere and said, "Hello!' the explorers were surprised and almost fell onto the ground seeing Rafiki. The Mandrill walked closer to them. "Remember me?"

Josh smiled; he did remember this strange primate. "Yeah," he said. "You're the monkey that took my hat."

"And who konked me on the head," said Chen.

Just then, Rafiki took his stick and whacked Chen on top of the head and said, "Correct!"

"Ow!" Chen rubbed his hands on the spot where Rafiki whacked him like he did months before.

Denzel raised an eyebrow at Rafiki and said, "Something tells me you're the reason we can talk to animals."

Rafiki looked at Denzel, smiled and said, "Well, you can't say that you don't enjoy it. Can you?"

"Why did you put the spell on us?" Josh asked Rafiki.

"Because I knew you were good hearted." Rafiki answered. "You helped Vitani escape, and you made quite a difference in little Rosa's life." He then gave Josh a smile.

Josh returned with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"No need, just doing my job."

Josh turned to the others. "C'mon, lets get back inside." But when he turned again, Rafiki had disappeared from sight. Josh was surprised to think that Rafiki was that fast. He and the others slowly went back inside, closed the doors, and went back to sleep in their tent.

Just outside, Rafiki re-appeared on top of the watch tower. He smiled, and then waved his stick above the tents of all the soldiers. Then, he took some sand and blew it out of his hand and it slowly descended onto the tents. Then once again, he disappeared from sight.


	22. Friend to Foe

It was about a few hours after the sun came up at pride rock. Kovu slowly awoke, yawned, and walked out to the ledge. He looked out onto the pride lands and sighed. Just then he spotted a figure running towards pride rock. He bent over more so he could have a better look. It was a scrawny lioness with a tuft of fur on top of her head and dark patches around her eyes. Kovu knew pretty well who this was, his long lost sister, Vitani. Tears nearly came to his eyes as he shouted, "Vitani!"

"Kovu!" shouted Vitani as she came closer and closer to pride rock.

Kovu ran down from the ledge to greet his long lost sibling. He nuzzled her neck and said, "Thank goodness you're alright." Then he stared into her eyes. "Where have you been all these months?"

"Some humans captured me." She said. "Some others helped me escape…they knew you."

Kovu's eyes lit up. "Denzel…Chen…Josh…they helped you escape?"

"Yes. They wouldn't come back with me though…I don't know why."

Kovu bowed his head. "Never mind, Vitani." he then sighed. "Let's tell everyone you're alright."

Then he and Vitani walked back inside pride rock to tell everyone that she had returned safe.

--------------------

Meanwhile back at the British camp, Burton had discovered that his prized lioness wasn't in her cage. He was a bit furious at the situation. "How the hell did this happen?" he said to himself. Then he turned to Captain Rogers who was standing next to him. "I left you in charge of the keys!"

"I…I..I don't know what could've happened," stuttered Rogers. "I had the keys attached to my belt." He hoped that lie would appease Burton.

"Well next time, don't let it happen again, or you're demoted."

Rogers saluted. "Yes sir!" Then he left to go back to his duties. Burton left to eat breakfast.

Josh, Chen, and Denzel got out of their tent fully dressed. Josh spotted Rogers and went up to talk to him. 'Excuse me Captain," he said. "Where's Mr. Burton?"

"I believe he went to breakfast," answered Rogers. "He doesn't like to be disturbed while he eats."

"Oh, I had some ideas for victoria town on this piece of paper here." Josh pulled out a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"Hmm, I suggest that you put it on the desk in his tent. He might see it after he's done eating."

"Thanks Captain."

"Your welcome Mr. Cody." Then Captain Rogers walked off.

Josh put the paper back in his pocket and started to head for Burton's tent. "Be right back, fellas," he said to Chen and Denzel.

He later arrived at Burton's tent and went inside. It was dark with papers everywhere, and a small lantern was lit on the large desk standing in the corner of the tent. Josh walked over, took the paper out of his coat pocket, and placed it on the desk. "I hope he likes my ideas," he thought to himself as he was leaving, he accidentally bumped his leg against a chair, and started hopping up and down. As he was hopping, a giant rolled up piece of paper fell onto the desk and unraveled. Josh took a close look and saw it was a map of the surrounding area which included the camp in the middle. In the corner was the area that was once the Zulu camp, it was crossed out in red ink with the word "CONQUERED" written underneath. Josh rolled it back up and took it into his hand, and left the tent.

Chen and Denzel watched as josh left the tent with a very upset look in his face, and his hands clenched into fists. "Something wrong?" asked Chen.

Josh didn't say anything. All he did was gesture for the two to follow him, which they did. They walked into the eating area of the camp, where they saw General Burton finishing his meal. Josh took out the map and rolled it out onto the table in front of him. He pointed to the map and asked, "How did you know there was a Zulu tribe near here?"

Burton smirked and said, "I knew about it when we arrived."

"Why does it say conquered on the bottom of where the camp is? Do you know how it was destroyed?"

Burton smiled as he folded his napkin. "Why yes Joshua, let me explain." He then got up out of his chair. " If you're going to build a town out in a wild untamed country like Kenya, and make sure you don't get any trouble from the local savages, you have to show them who's in charge." He then gave a mischievous smile. "They were simply in the way of us making Victoria town so…"

Just then, josh grabbed Burton by the collar and pulled him close to his face as he shouted, "So you destroyed their village, and killed innocent people!" Josh then started violently shaking Burton. "I trusted you, you said you wouldn't harm anyone or anything! You lied to me, my friends, and Simba! You're nothing but a sick old buzzard!"

Burton narrowed his eye brows and gritted his teeth. "I'd let go if I were you, Joshua."

"You used us as pawns like in chess!" shouted Denzel.

"You're a monster!" said Chen. "We won't let you kill more innocent people!"

"Guards!" shouted Burton. "Arrest them!" Suddenly, three soldiers came running and grabbed Josh, Denzel and Chen. "You are under arrest for high treason to the British crown!" Burton walked up to Josh. "Too bad, I had high hopes for you."

Just then, Chen grabbed the arm of his captor and hurled him to the ground with tremendous force while shouting, "Hiya!" more soldiers came running at him, but he was ready to fend them off using kung fu. He jumped up and kicked two soldiers; tiger clawed three, and back flipped the ones who were holding Josh and Denzel. "Let's get out of here!"

"Shoot them!" shouted Burton as more soldiers came running up with rifles in their hands.

Josh grabbed his two pistols out of their holsters, and began shooting at the soldiers' feet. They went jumping up and down trying to avoid the bullets, while Josh and the others tried to escape.

Denzel found a wagon with four horses attached to it. He and the others bordered it with Josh at the reigns and whip.

Josh yelled, "Hya!" He snapped the whip and the wagon was off like a flash. He used his pistol to shoot off the lock on the gate. The wagon ran closer and closer, and burst through the gate. Soon they were almost out of sight from the camp.

Soldiers ran out and tried to shoot at them with their rifles, but Burton ran out and shouted, "Hold your fire!" The soldiers did as he ordered. "Save your ammo for the enemy." Burton walked back inside the camp, the soldiers watched him as he gave a speech. "Soldiers, what you've just witnessed today was the fault of the savage known as King Simba. He has brain washed Joshua, Chen, and Denzel into thinking that our Mother nation is evil! We will not just stand here and let those savages prevent the construction of Victoria town and brainwash anyone else! Grab your guns, load the canons, mount your horses! Tonight, we attack Pride Rock!"

The soldiers cheered at Burtons plan. That night, biggest war that ever hit the Pridelands would take place.


	23. War!

The sky was dark and cloudy at Pride Rock, Simba and his pride were fast asleep. Suddenly a strange faint noise came to Rosa's attention. She perked her ears and slowly got up to peer out of the cave. It sounded a lot like thunder, but when she looked down onto the pride lands, she saw a large number of humans marching towards Pride Rock. They were the British soldiers that had made the camp a few miles away, and they looked angry. Rosa quickly ran back into the cave. "Grandpa!" she shouted. "There are scary men over there!"

Simba alarmingly woke up and ran to where his granddaughter was and ducked her with his paw. "Maybe we should lay low," he said. Then he peeked out of the cave and saw the humans march toward them. They had guns, swords, and torches in their hands. Half of them were riding horses. He then noticed that some of them were dragging what looked like large hollow metal logs on wheels. Simba turned to his pride who were now awake, with a worried look. "I think it's some sort of army."

"Death to Simba!" shouted an angry voice.

Kovu ran out to see who said the opposing threat. He saw a tall man with a beard and moustache dressed in a black uniform, white gloves, pith helmet and belt, and was riding a large, muscular black stallion. Kovu recognized this man, it was Charles Burton. "Let's get them!" he growled.

Simba turned to him with his brows narrowed. "Kovu, we'd easily be outnumbered."

"Well, it won't help if we don't fight."

Simba sighed. "Kovu, I want you to keep the pride safe."

Kovu gave Simba a very confused look. "What?"

"And whatever those people do, I don't want you to leave here. Promise?"

"What are you saying?"

Simba turned to his pride. "Lionesses move out!" Then he turned to Kovu and his sister. "Kovu, Vitani, stay with Rosa."

"Simba, I don't know about this."

Simba smirked. "Trust me, Kovu."

Kovu nodded and Simba ran out with the lionesses behind him, along with Timon and Pumbaa.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Burton and the soldiers kept on marching towards Pride Rock. They were about a mile away when suddenly, a large group of lionesses lead by a large male walked up and formed a barrier. Burton raised his hand and yelled, "Company halt!" The soldiers did as he commanded. He then turned to a soldier who was next to him on a horse. "Soldier, what are they doing?"

"Th..The..They appear to be blocking us sir," answered the soldier.

"Well, that appears to be a problem." then Burton gave a mischievous smile. "Bing out the first batallion, then we'll capture them, and then get Simba and the rest of those savages."

Captain Rogers rode up and said, "But sir, they're just lions. They don't mean any real threat."

"Do as you're told, that's an order!" shouted Burton.

Rogers sighed. "Yes, sir…"

Simba and the others slowly advanced toward the soldiers, but the human army's first batallion dropped to they're knees and raised their rifles.

Burton narrowed his brows. "Ready…" The soldiers cocked their rifles. "Aim…" Then they aimed at the lions "Fire!" The soldiers fired at the lions.

Simba tried to dodge, but was hit in the leg. He roared in pain, "RAAAAHHHHH!"

"Daddy!" cried Kiara.

"Simba!" cried Nala as she saw Simba fall to the ground.

Simba tried to move, but all he could do was try to limp.

"Forward march!" cried Burton. "Grab every one of them!" The soldiers slowly began to march, as well as the lionesses. The soldiers watched as the lionesses began to pick up speed and start to run towards them. Burton unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the big cats. "Charge!" Then the soldiers unsheathed their swords and began to run and ride towards the lionesses. Both lionesses and soldiers clashed into each other and started slashing and clawing at each other.

--------------------

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Vitani, Kovu and Rosa watched as the battle raged on. "We need to get out of here," said Vitani. Just then, Pride Rock began to shake and rumble.

"What was that?" Kovu franticly asked. They ran to the opening and looked down at a row of cannons pointing at them. Two of them had smoke coming out of the barrels. "What are those?"

"Daddy I'm scared," said Rosa as she cried into her father's shoulder.

"Let's go!" shouted Vitani.

Kovu glanced at her with his eyebrows narrowed. "We're not going anywhere!" he said. "Simba said to stay here."

"Simba might not be around much longer if this keeps up."

Suddenly, the cave began to shake as another cannon ball hit Pride Rock. "No!" shouted Kovu. "This can't be happening!"

Vitani slammed her fist to the ground. "That's it, I'm getting out of here!" Then she ran to another opening at the back of the cave.

Rosa looked up at her Kovu and asked, "Daddy, can we go too? Please?" with that, Kovu picked her up in his mouth, and they headed out the back.

--------------------

Back at the battle, most of the lionesses began to retreat. Burton shouted to his troops, "Release torches!" the soldiers threw their torches onto the ground, and the lionesses were trapped in a great and powerful ring of blazing fire. Troops ran through smoke and threw nets over most of the lionesses. Burton spotted Simba trying to get away, so he signaled for four soldiers on horse back to go after him. They threw lassos over his neck, and they tightened around his throat, almost choking him. Simba tried to wriggle free, but to no avail.

Suddenly, Kiara jumped over the soldiers and next to Simba. She bit onto one of the lassos and tried to chew them off of her father.

Just then, one of the soldiers took out a whip from his belt, and began to mercifully whip Kiara to unconsciousness.

"Kiara!" shouted Simba as he watched the soldier whip his daughter. "No!"

Nala ran out of the crowd and headed straight for Burton. "You monster!" she shouted as she started to claw at his horse's legs.

Burton's horse tried to stomp Nala to the ground. Finally, it succeeded by stomping on both of her front legs and breaking them.. Nala lay there motionless, blinking her eye lids and roaring in pain.

Simba gave out a very sad and hurt roar.

Suddenly, Kovu came running shouting, "Nooooooooo!" Then he jumped up and tried to pounce onto Burton.

But Burton raised his sword and sliced Kovu's chest.

Kovu fell to the ground and cringed in pain from his wound.

Timon rode up on Pumbaa and knocked over soldiers like bowling pins. "Take that!" shouted Timon. But then a soldier took out his pistol and shot at them, but missed. Timon and Pumbaa ran away like cowards.

A soldier rode up next to Burton and said, "Sir, I have news."

"What is it soldier?" asked Burton.

"My men and I checked out the rock fortress, and discovered that there are no Zulus there."

"What!"

"They might of abandoned it before we came, sir."

"Blast! Well, at least we now have a new stronghold." Then he raised his hand. The other soldiers knew this as that the battle was over. "Go back to the camp and bring back the cages. We have our prizes." then he gave out a loud mischievous laugh.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Vitani, Rosa, Timon, and Pumbaa were about a mile away from the depressing sight. Rosa looked back and began to cry. "What if daddy and the others don't make it?" she said as she put her head into Vitani's chest.

Timon looked at Rosa with a lot of concern then said, "Take it easy, kid."

"We're all worried about them," said Pumbaa as he hugged Rosa with his hoof. Then they set off to look for the only people who could help them. They had to find Josh, Denzel and Chen, wherever they were.


	24. Regrets

Josh, Chen and Denzel rode their wagon across the savannah. They were headed toward the coast, where the French steamship was waiting for them, like it had been since the first time they stepped foot on the Dark Continent. Josh couldn't get Burton's betrayal out of his head, it hurt so much. Chen saw this and stopped the wagon. "Are you thinking about …well, you know?"

"Yes, I am," answered Josh, who looked depressed. He sat silent for a while as he looked at the vast savannah grasslands. "Three hundred years ago, America was known as the New World." Then he turned to his friends. "Maybe the same could be said for Africa, don't you think?"

"Yes," answered Chen. "If someone knew how to take care of it."

"Someone unlike Burton," chuckled Denzel.

This caused Josh to give out a slight chuckle. He let out a relieved sigh when he looked out onto the vast savannah. There were elephants, giraffes, and antelope covering the landscape. "It's beautiful," said Josh under his breath. "Too bad I will never be able to see it again."

--------------------

Hours later, nightfall covered the savannah in a blanket of darkness and stars. The explorers had set up a tent near an acacia tree; their horses were tied to the longest branch sticking out. Josh, Chen and Denzel were fast asleep when all of a sudden; the horses' whinnies were heard. The explorers rushed outside to see a familiar trio of Hyenas trying to get at their horses.

"Smooth move, Banzai!" shouted Shenzi. "I told you not to draw attention!"

"Ed pushed me!" shouted Banzai. "It's his fault"

Josh slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Oh no," he said, remembering the last time he and the others bumped into them. "Not you three again."

"Oh, so it's you three again too," said Shenzi

"Didn't you learn from last time?" asked Denzel as he narrowed his brow.

Banzai scowled. "You guys cheated last time," he said.

"With those ugly lion friends of yours," replied Shenzi.

"Ugly?" asked Chen looking smug. "I think you are mistaking them for you"

"Yeah, well we're not near as ugly as you! You don't even have any fur!" Then Shenzi let out a long hyena laugh.

Suddenly, Josh pulled out one of his pistols and held it up to Shenzi's nose. "Oh am I?" he asked with a smart-alecky smile.

"H-Hey, take it easy!" said Shenzi. "N-no need to get sensitive!"

"Yeah, you know us," replied Banzai. "I-it was just a little joke"

Josh had enough of these laughing bafoons. He then pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. Not even a bang. 'What the?' he thought. Then he looked into the bullet holsters and saw that there were no more bullets. "Uh oh," he said, out loud. "Out of ammo."

Shenzi recoiled a little, then realized she had the advantage.- "Hey, not so tough now, are we?" she asked with a toothy, evil smile.

Banzai laughed then said, "Looks like we have the advantage now."

Suddenly, a tremendous roar was heard. Then out from the bushes, a lioness lunged out and landed in front of the three hyenas. It was Vitani, and she looked mad. "Get out of here, hyenas!" she growled.

"Why should I be scared of one lion?" asked Shenzi with a slight chuckle. "And a scrawny one at that."

Vitani gave a low growl at the hyenas, bared her teeth, and then let out a roar that sent the hyenas running for their lives.

Rosa ran out of the bushes. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" she shouted as she watched the hyenas run off with their tails tucked between their legs.

Josh turned to see the little lioness princess he had not seen since he left Pride Rock and was full of joy. "Rosa!" he shouted as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Guys, you're all here!"

"It's great to see you again!"

"You too! I missed you guys a lot!"

"Nice to see you safe Vitani," said Denzel as he scratched the top of her head.

Vitani just shrugged away a little. "Thanks," she said quietly. Then she looked at them seriously. "Guys...something's happened."

Josh quickly heard this and put Rosa down, looking serious. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Some strange men took control of Pride Rock! We tried to fight them, but they were way too strong!"

Josh lowered his eyebrows. He knew there was only one person who was demented enough to do something this horrible. "Burton!"

"Oh no," said Denzel, looking worried.

"Where are the others?" asked Chen. "Simba, Nala, Kovu, or Kiara?"

"They were captured," said Vitani. "I have no idea what's happening to them."

"This is all my fault," Josh said lowering his head. "I trusted him, gave him information on the Pride Lands, and he turned his back on me."

"It's not your fault; he chose how to use that information."

Josh just lifted his head and looked into Vitani's eyes with regret. "I'm sorry, I can't go back."

"What do you mean?"

"The other animals don't trust me, they'll think all of this is my doing."

"Did anyone else escape?" asked Denzel.

"Oh yeah." said Vitani. "Timon and Pumbaa are here...somewhere. I think they're looking for bugs."

"The only thing that matters now is that you're safe." said Josh. "Tomorrow, we head for the coast, and take you with us… away from Burton."

Chen looked at him confusingly. "Josh, are you serious?" he asked.

Rosa turned in shock at the words Josh had said. "Huh? But what about our family?" she asked as if she was going to shed tears.

Josh took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, but they're goners." then he walked to the wagon, climbed in, and pulled a blanket over him.

"Wha-? We can't just give up!" shouted Vitani.

"Well, he kind of has a point," said Chen. "They have guns, canons, hundreds of soldiers. We have nothing. We should leave Josh alone."

"But there's gotta be something we can do."

"Don't worry Vitani," said Denzel. "We'll do something. But for right now, we should get some sleep."

They all agreed and went to bed. As Josh slept, a small tear ran down his cheek.


	25. Message from the Clouds

Night covered the Pride Lands. At the camp, the explorers and the remaining pride members were all asleep. Just then, a strange wind blew over Josh, thus causing him to wake up. The wind seemed like it was calling to him. He climbed out of his blanket, and walked out towards the savannah, far from the camp. "Hello?" he asked out towards nothing. "Is anyone out there?"

"Joshua," called out a low voice.

Josh looked around to see where it came from. Suddenly, a bright light shined down from the clouds. Josh looked up to see the image of a large, powerful, majestic lion emerge from the clouds. Josh stepped back, fearing what this phenomenon was going to do.

"Don't be afraid," said the lion.

Josh stared up in amazement and curiosity. "Who are you?" he asked.

The lion looked down upon Josh. "My name is Mufasa."

"Oh yeah, I remember. You're Simba's father. What do you want of me?"

"I'm here to guide you." Mufasa raised an eyebrow at Josh. "Joshua, why will you not go to Pride Rock?"

"I wasn't trusted before." Josh lowered his head in regret. "Now with Burton in Simba's throne, why now?"

"You must have faith Josh. Even if the animals don't trust you, do you really think the lions will?"

"Yes, but…I trusted Burton"

"It is not your fault. You were deceived, Josh."

Then Josh thought about all the good times he and the others had spent with the royal family. From the first night they slept at Pride Rock, to Simba's talk under the stars, and when they introduced Christmas into the Pride Lands. But he was still confused about what to do, so he looked up into Mufasa's glowing eyes. "Should I really go back?"

"That is not my choice to make. Look inside yourself."

Josh then knew what he had to do. Then he smiled at Mufasa, with pride in his heart. "Thank you, Mufasa."

"Take care, Joshua." Mufasa smiled and then disappeared from the sky.

Josh then turned and headed back to the camp. He saw Chen and Denzel asleep next to the now dead campfire, Rosa curled up in Vitani's fur, and Timon asleep atop of Pumbaa's stomach. He walked to Chen and Denzel, and lightly kicked them.  
Chen woke up and stared at Josh. "Josh?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" asked Denzel as let out a loud yawn.

"Wake up the others." said Josh, looking serious.

Denzel picked up Rosa, and Chen woke up Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa. "What's goin' on?" asked Vitani trying to fully wake up.

"We're going back" said Josh looking at her.

Rosa quickly gave out a smile at the sound of Josh's triumphant words. "We are?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." Then Josh walked over to the Wagon. He had found some leftover rifles and spare bullets at the bottom. He grabbed two rifles and handed them to Chen and Denzel. "We are going to rescue your family, no matter how hard it takes."

"Ok!" Rosa jumped up and down with glee.

Josh then turned to Timon and Pumbaa, who were now wide awake. "You fellas up to it?"

"Of course we are!" shouted Timon with his chest puffed out. "No one messes with our buddy Simba!"

"Yeah!" shouted Pumbaa. "What he said!"

"Good," said Josh as he hooked up the horses. "Get into the wagon, this is war!"

The group all filed into the wagon. With a mighty hiya, Josh snapped the reigns, and the horses were off pulling the wagon at lightning speed. Their destination was Pride Rock.


	26. The Bet

It was early evening at Pride Rock. In the past few days, the entire structure had been made into a British fortress. There was a flag on the top, tents near the base, and cannons on the sides of the ledge. All of the entire pride were in large, rusty steel cages. Unfortunately, Simba was in one of the smallest. Burton was standing near his cage with his pith helmet hanging from his right hand, and smoking a pipe in his left; His face looking rather smug.

Just then, a soldier came up to Burton with a letter in his hand. "General," he said. "Letter from Buckingham Palace."

"Thank you, soldier," said Burton. Then he opened the letter and read:

**_To General Charles Stanfield Burton of her Majesty's Royal Army in the African Regiment, _**

**_Your request for more supplies, weapons, and soldiers has been acknowledged. Our monarchy shall send you and your army whatever you'll need and they shall arrive by January of 1879. We hope this shall help you with the colonization of Victoria town, and we hope our people will be moving in as soon as possible. _**

**_Sincerely. _**

**_Queen Alexandrina Victoria of England _**

Burton smiled with anticipation. "Excellent."

"Kicking your opponents while they're down? Not very honorable, is it?" said Simba.

Burton quickly turned around to Simba in the cage with a surprised look to his face. "Huh, what the- It's impossible! You can talk?"

Simba snarled. "Geez, you humans can be so dense! Of course I can talk!"

It took a while, but Burton retained himself. "How interesting. Oh well, too bad Simba and the other Zulu savages had to leave and have you lions fight their battles."

Simba raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "What in the world are you talking about? I'm Simba."

Burton's eye's nearly popped out of his skull. "Wait a minute, if you're Simba, and all of your subjects are captured, then that means I _have_ conquered the kingdom!" Burton started laughing. "Isn't that surprising?"

"Bet you couldn't take me one-on-one."

Burton paused. "Now that's a challenge." then he smiled. "I love a challenge."

"Is that so?"

"Alright, I accept. However, if you try to escape, I'll shoot you down like the animal you are." then he reached out his hand into the cage. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine with me." Simba then reached out his paw and shook Burton's hand.

Burton let out a toothy smile. "Your head will be perfect on the wall of my trophy room back in London."


	27. The Final Battle

The sun was setting over the Pridelands. Josh and the others were riding their wagon over a hill. "Are we there yet?" asked Timon.

"Just over that hill," answered Josh without turning his head.

Chen pulled out a yellow cloth which he had painted a lion's face on it with black ink; he had made a small flag.

Finally, they reached the top of the hill. Their mouths dropped when they stared at what the English did to Pride Rock.

Vitani growled in anger and said, "I'll kill them all for this!"

"Forget the others," said Josh. "I just want Burton."

Denzel tugged at the reins, and the horses continued on to Pride Rock. When they made it, they got out of the wagon, and hid behind a steel stove.

Chen peeked from behind the stove and looked out onto the soldiers who were waxing their guns, brushing their horses and cleaning out the canons. "One hundred and fifty soldiers," said Chen quietly.

"Good," said Josh. "I like a challenge."

"How are we gonna win against all of them?" asked Rosa.

Josh turned to Chen. "Chen, you stay with Rosa."

"Right," answered Chen

Josh turned to Vitani. "Vitani, you go with Denzel and try to find the other lionesses."

"What are you going to do?" asked Vitani.

Josh cocked his pistol. "I'll look for Burton."

"You better be careful."

"I will." He then turned to Timon and Pumbaa. "Timon, Pumbaa, if the soldiers get suspicious, you have to distract them."

"Heeeey, why do we always get these jobs?" asked Timon as he was annoyed. Then he took a deep sigh. "Ok, we'll do it."

"Anything for Simba, Timon!" answered Pumbaa.

"Alright, sure."

Josh then started closer to Pride Rock. He crept through the rocks to try and find his royal friend.

Meanwhile atop the ledge, Burton released Simba from his cage. "Shall we, your majesty?" asked Burton with a wicked smirk.

"Of course," said Simba.

Burton took off his helmet and tackled Simba. Simba roared, and tried to use his weight to pin Burton. The lioness's gasped in fright as Burton punched him hard in the face and kicked him in the chest. Simba fell over and gasped for air. Burton just walked over and cast his shadow upon him. "Get up, I'm not through with you!"

Just then, Simba leapt up with new strength threw him hard against a boulder. The soldiers gasped and the lioness's looked triumphant. "Maybe you should've thought twice before fighting a lion."

Burton got really angry and shouted, "Restrain him!"

Just then, four soldiers ran up and lassoed Simba. "You cheated! You foul, miserable, monster!" He tried desperately to get out from the lassos.

Burton pulled out a pistol from his belt. "Never trust your opponent, my feline friend." he slowly began to pull the trigger when suddenly, it was shot out from his hand.

"What the-" Simba turned to see who fired. There standing on a rock was none other than Josh, eyebrows narrowed; fist clenched and gun barrel smoking. "You've returned!"

"Let him go Burton!" Josh shouted angrily.

"Poor deluded Joshua," said Burton. "Do you really think You can defeat me all by yourself?"

"Not really." Just then, Denzel, Chen, Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa ran up from behind him and stood their ground. "I have my friends helping me." Vitani snarled dangerously, Chen made a karate stance, Denzel aimed his rifle, and Pumbaa pawed the ground with his hoof, steam came out of his snout.

Burton stood silent for a moment then shouted, "Kill them!" Suddenly,ten soldiers came running out at The group.

Timon spotted a sword on the ground, and conceived an idea. He tried to lift up the sword. He succeeded and swung it around dangerously. "Alright, everyone back!" he shouted. "I'm not afraid to use this… um, sharp pointy thingy!" The soldiers then stood dumbstruck at Timon. "That's right! Fear me!" Then the soldiers took out swords and began chasing him and Pumbaa the cave. Just then, a giant boom came out of the cave, and the soldiers all ran out covering their noses. Timon emerged out of the cave atop of Pumbaa, with the sword in his hand, and took a deep breath. "I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning."

Meanwhile Chen was fighting five soldiers at once using his knowledge of Kung Fu. "Do you think we're winning?" asked Vitani, who was fighting along side him.

"We might need some help," answered Chen.

Vitani then spotted a soldier running up from behind him. "Chen, look out!"

Suddenly, the soldier was knocked out by none other than Rafiki who then let out a battle cry.

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" asked Chen with a smirk.

Rafiki just answered, "Yes!" Then he grabbed Chen by the wrists and twirled and threw him on top of the lioness's cages.

Chen did several fast back flips atop the cages then landed in front of the soldiers. The soldiers were about to shoot when Chen dropped several pins that held the cages' doors closed. The soldiers all turned pale and started running just as all the lions including Kiara and Kovu burst from their cages.

Nala struggled to move, but her broken legs held her back. "Chen!" she cried. "I knew you'd come back!"

He ran over, picked her up and rushed her to safety. "Yes my queen," he said. "I've returned."

Denzel shot at some soldiers who were trying to come near him. He punched, kicked, and upper-cutted, and thwacked at them with the end of his rifle.

Burton just stood and shouted orders. "No you fool, get him in the- No, no, no! grab him so he doesn't- Why can't you do anything right!" Just then, Rosa ran over and bit him in the leg. Burton tried hard to shake her off. "Ow, ow, get off you little brat!"

"Learn to fight fair, meanie! She said. She was about to run off when Burton grabbed her by her neck.

"Oh you don't know how much trouble you're in." Then he ran to the edge of the ledge and shouted at the top of his lungs. "SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Simba looked up and ran over. "What is the meaning of this?" he shouted at Burton.

"You are a worthy opponent, so I'm going to give you a choice." Then he held a pistol to Rosa's neck. "Surrender….. or your grand daughter dies!

"NO!"

Kiara looked up and shouted, " Rosa!"

Simba just hung his head down and walked over to surrender. Suddenly, Josh tackled Burton, and Rosa flew out and onto her mother. Then she and Kiara snuggled as they were safely reunited. "My Rosa!" Kiara said as she snuggled her daughter.

"I missed you, Mom," said Rosa as she smiled, then looked up at Josh and Burton.

Josh looked Burton straight in the eyes and gritted his teeth. "You are mine!" he said.

Then Burton unsheathed his sword and held it to Josh's neck. "Let's finish this," he said as he smirked.

Timon had an idea. He looked at the sword he had then called out, "Josh, catch!" He then threw it up so Josh could catch it.

Josh caught it and struck it against Burton's sword. Then the two were engulfed in a climactic sword duel. Burton swung, but Josh ducked. Josh slashed, but Burton blocked. "You're good…" said Burton. "For a cowboy." They fought long and hard. Their shadows reflected gigantically against the giant rock structure. Finally Josh knocked Burton's sword out of his hand. Burton then looked at him mischievously. "Go ahead, finish me off."

"No," said Josh as he dropped the sword. "I thought we could settle this like men." Then he put his fists up as if to fisticuff.

Burton just smiled. "You thought wrong." then he pulled out another pistol and shot Josh in the heart.

Chen, Denzel, and all the lions gasped as they watched Josh fall backwards onto the ground. He lay there motionless.

Burton let out a loud obnoxious laugh. "Looks like your _hero_ is dead." Burton stood staring into the faces of all the sad creatures before him. "Who's next?" He then pointed his gun at Nala, who was still wounded. "How about your queen?"

Nala cried out, "Someone stop this!"

"What should we do?" asked Simba franticly.

"Face it Simba," said Burton still aiming the gun at Nala. "I've won!"

Simba then slowly lowered his head in sorrow. "He's...right."

Suddenly, as if it were a miracle, Josh's leg kicked the gun out of Burton's hand, and then he jumped up and stared at the insane Brit.

Burton was dumbstruck. "What the-" He then punched him in the stomach, but then pulled his hand back and screamed in pain.

Josh then unbuttoned his coat to reveal that he had fastened a steel stove cover to his chest that had a bullet lodged into it. He then took it off and whacked Burton hard in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Then he dropped the cover and began to punch like crazy at his face, causing him to cough up blood and fall over. "That's for lying to me, betraying my friends and trying to kill Simba, you monster!" he shouted.

There was a gasp from all the animals at Josh's triumph. Simba walked up to Burton, growling his hatred. "No, no please," pleaded Burton as he tried to crawl away. "Don't kill me!"

Simba turned to Josh and asked, "What do you think?"

"If you kill him like that, you are just as bad as he is," said Josh.

Then Simba turned back to Burton and pinned him with his paw. "You do deserve to die, you know. You locked up my pride, nearly killed my mate and me, and betrayed my friends. But, I am a good king, and I believe it wrong to kill." he then loosened his grip on Burton.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Burton.

"Give you a second chance."

"Oh, thank you Simba, you are truly benevolent. Say the word and I'll do whatever you wish."

"Leave the Pridelands, Burton… and never return "

Hmm………….there's just one little problem with that."

"And that is…"

Suddenly, Burton pulled a knife from out of his pant leg and slashed Simba in the face, causing him to fall over on his back. "I AM the Pridelands!"

Captain Rogers, who was watching everything, unsheathed his sword. "Josh!" he shouted as he threw his sword at Josh.

Josh grabbed the sword and plunged in deep into Burton's heart, just before Burton could kill Simba.

Burton's eyes widened as the sword punctured his heart. He slowly turned to captain Rogers, and with his dying breath said, "Et tu, Captain?" then he stepped backwards and fell off the edge to his demise.

Josh stared down at Burton's corpse and breathed heavily

"Are you alright?" asked Simba.

Josh turned to Simba. "Yes, I'm fine," he said

"So...it's over?" asked Nala lying on the ground.

Just then, Chen walked up, holding the flag he had made in his hands. He then took off the British flag that was on a pole and replaced it with his. The flag waved in the breeze, looking magnificent. "It's over," Chen said, smiling.

Captain Rogers walked up to Simba, and bowed to him. "Now that Burton is dead," said Rogers. "I don't know why I ever followed him."

Simba nodded approvingly as Rogers got up onto his feet. Josh walked up, put his hand on his chest and bowed. "Thank you," said Simba.

Suddenly, Josh fell to his knees. Denzel quickly ran over to catch him. As he had Josh in his arms, he pulled his hand back from Josh's side to see blood all over it and a cut under his ribs. "He's wounded!" yelled Denzel.

"We need a doctor!" shouted Chen as he looked at Josh's wound.

Rafiki jumped down from a rock and said, "You'll have to settle for me."

"And me as well," said Captain Rogers. "I know a bit about broken bones so I'll fix up Her Majesty, and you fix up Joshua's wounds."

"Right."

Rogers walked over to Nala and petted her. "You'll be alright, my queen… And I hope Joshua will, too."


	28. Going Home

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the story. I'd like to thank The Emerald Dawn, SunRise19 and Demo the Bounding Jackelope for helping me make this story a reality.**

An hour had passed, Denzel, Chen, and the pride members waited outside a medical tent. Chen held Rosa in his arms and kept saying to himself, "Please, please be alright." Rosa just cried into his chest.

Just then, Captain walked out of the tent with a smile on his face. "You may see them now," he said with a sigh of relief.

Denzel and Chen walked into the tent, followed by Simba. There they saw Nala laying on a hammock with white casts on both of her legs, she smiled when she saw Simba. Simba's eyes became teary. "I'm so glad you're alright, Nala," he said as he snuggled her neck.

"What about Josh?" asked Denzel.

Rafiki appeared, chuckling a bit. "Don't worry," he said. "He'll recover in no time." Then he pulled open a curtain to reveal Josh laying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his mid section.

Rosa jumped out of Chen's arms and onto Josh's bed. "Hi Josh," she said. "That wound looks big."

Josh smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What, this?" Josh asked indicating the wound. "I've had worse wounds than this. Can't think of any right now but, yeah." Then he got out of bed, grabbed his coat and hat, and picked up the sword he used to kill Burton. He walked up in front of Simba, kneeled and presented the sword to him. Simba nodded and gestured for him to come outside. Josh did so.

Chen and Denzel followed them up to the edge of the ledge. The sky was dark and cloudy as thunder was heard throughout the clouds. "What's going on?" asked Chen.

A special ceremony for Josh," answered Simba. "He's a hero now."

"No I'm not," said Josh. Then he pointed to Chen and Denzel. "We are."

"Of course. You are very noble, Josh."

Josh nodded. Just then, Captain Rogers ran up shouting, "Wait, wait! This letter was given to Burton today, and it doesn't look good for you."

Josh grabbed the letter from Queen Victoria and read it. "Great, that's all we need."

"No need to worry," said suddenly a voice.

Josh turned around to see a familiar African man standing behind him with a few others behind him. "L…L… Lebo?" asked Josh surprisingly. Lebo nodded in response. Josh was so overwhelmed that he ran over and hugged him "You're alive!" Then he backed up. "But… how?"

"Some of us were able to escape into the jungles when the white men came into our village. I saw what you and Rogers did. For that, I'm willing to forgive these men."

Josh nodded. "Thank you."

Lebo then walked over to Simba. "Simba, do not worry. When these people come, every single Zulu tribe in Africa will be ready. They will not enter the pride lands, for this will be our Great Zulu War."

Simba nodded, turned to his subjects, and let out a mighty roar.

--------------------

The next day, All the animals in the area were all assembled at Pride Rock Josh and the others were preparing to leave. Simba and the entire pride were watching them. "We will remember you, always," said Simba with a smile

Josh smiled and said, "And we'll remember you, too."

He and the others were about to bow when Simba interrupted. "Why are you bowing?" then he smiled. "When we should bow to you." then he bowed, then Kiara, then Nala, then Kovu, along with every single animal in the Pridelands.

Josh and the others were speechless at what was going on. Then Rosa ran up to them wearing the Buda necklace Chen gave her. "Goodbye, guys," she said. "And keep safe and... think of me, when you can."

"Of course," said Josh. Soon he and the others were all packed up and ready to leave. And as they walked, the lioness's bowed them a path.

Kiara stepped up to them, along with Nala. "We cannot tell you how grateful we are," said Nala.

"It was our great pleasure for you to stay with us and we enjoyed your company very much," said Kiara.

Then Denzel bent down and hugged Kiara. "Your welcome," he said.

Then Josh bent down and kissed Nala's paw. "Goodbye m'lady," he said. Then he and Denzel got to their feet.

They mounted their horses and waved goodbye. Then they spotted Timon and Pumbaa three feet next to them. "Good luck...g-guys," said Timon. Then he and Pumbaa started blubbering like babies.

"Don't worry, fellas," said Josh. "We'll come back someday. But now… we ride!" with a loud hyah, Josh's horse reared up and took off like lightning. Chen and Denzel's horses whinnied and followed Josh out into the sunset.

--------------------

Meanwhile at his Tree, Rafiki was painting a portrait on the bark. It was pictures of Josh, Chen and Denzel. Then Rafiki chuckled. "All is at peace, Mufasa," he said. "They've made me proud."

**THE END**


End file.
